Lady Legend
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: We all know the story of Goku as a man, but have you ever wondered what would happen if he was a woman? Things change so much from one simple gender bend. Can the universe be saved this time around?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**~Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT they are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama please favorite, follow, and review.**

**~Important Detail:**

**Things will change and differ from the cannon series since warriors are typically male and many guys refuse to hit girls (I encourage that). I mean I don't support male supremacy when it comes to fighting and things of that nature in fact I feel girls can be just as good as boys when it comes to just about anything, but it's sadly a fact and I realize that most people view guys as stronger. Their reasoning— this is scientific stuff :—)— that the male hormone in the body (Testosterone) is the main component to building muscles and among other things and girls have it in their bodies too, but not as much. However, this FanFiction is going to be about overcoming those challenges and Goku developing as a girl character.**

**~Key:**

**Italics = thoughts, flashbacks, sarcasm, or emphasis on a word or phrase.**

**Bold = the meaning of a spell or something of that nature, to express page numbers and my author's notes.**

**Underline = to extremely emphasis a word or a phrase.**

**~Story: Lady Legend~**

**~Chapter One: Pilot~**

Long ago, in an era completely unknown to all... On a certain mountain thousands of miles from civilization, there lives a lone woman who communes with nature. This is where our fantastic tale begins.

Our heroine has just finished gathering wood to cook her dinner over. The twenty four year old woman is a world renowned eating queen and she's proud of it. She eats like nobody else on the planet and figures she's got to take care of herself just like the good old days. Her gathering food, and training to surpass her limits.

Goku doesn't really notice it, but there's this hollow pang thrumming in her heart. It's the feeling of loneliness because she's been particularly isolated since that final battle with Piccolo. Earth is at peace again and the young woman can finally relax..., however she can't shake the feeling... yearning to fight another challenging battle where she's pushed to her limits and she feels this incredible loneliness.

After she eats her dinosaur meat she ends up deciding what she should do like any other person with mass amounts of time to herself.

"I know what to do today! I should go see the rest of the gang... it's been so long." Goku says cheerily. "Nimbus!"

There's a little _pup-pup_ noise and out appears the puffy cloud. She hops on the object and begins to fly amongst the other clouds and she's absolutely fascinated. Goku hasn't flown in forever she felt the wind whip at her hair and play around her neck since most of her hair is gathered in a ponytail. She's always loved the experience.

"Goku!" Rōshi exclaims as she lands on the tiny island in front of Kame House.

The old pervert looks down at the young woman and sees the rack she's sporting. His face flushes, his eyes continue to scan her appearance, and trickles of blood slip down his nose. Rōshi attempts to go straight for her chest, but one of the toned and yet slender legs that belongs to our heroine swings around and hits him right in the face.

"Ha... you think that will work? I the renowned Master Rōshi will not fall for a single move twi—"

He's cut off by the impressive second kick that isn't blocked this time and lands right between his eyes knocking him back a good few feet away from young woman. The others that have already emerged and are quite used to this scenario... Rōshi would lunge at her with the intent of getting some groping action and Goku in return would defend herself.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Oolong says. "He was just trying to jump over to you."

"S-sorry Rōshi-sama." She says with a cutesy smile whilst scratching the back of her head.

She crosses her arms underneath her chest since these days it hurts crossing them over her bigger chest. That's when the Z-fighters and supporters finally notice rather recent developments on the young woman's body. Of course, Krillin and Oolong's jaws are slack and practically down to their feet and Goku doesn't understand.

"When the hell did you get boobs?!" Krillin says in astonishment.

The young woman looks down and finally notices that she has a rather large breasts and her dark eyes widen in realization and elation. She never even noticed it until now. It's funny how certain things you remember and others you don't because she just can't recall when they started developing.

"I have a butt-chest!" She exclaims. "I never noticed!"

Goku laughs as everyone gives her look that practically says: how the hell does this woman function? Bulma, of course, is the first to say something... they've been friends since the beginning and it's been about five years since they've spoken.

"So, what have you been up to la—" Bulma's cut off.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaims whilst knocking everyone out of the way. "You cost me that prize money during the Tenkaichi Budokai! I want it back now!"

Yes, Chi-Chi will always have a temper especially when it comes to Goku and her blunders. Also, the Ox King's daughter did enter in the tournament, however she lost to Goku who simply had a better training opportunity and was stronger than her. She beat her out right fairly, but the woman won't let it go.

"Chi-Chi, I beat you fair and square, but if you want another fight... bring it on." Goku forms her battle stance.

Man or woman Goku still loves to fight for sport and eat. It's a simple fact one can't overlook, but it's still a problem considering a fight that's rather uncalled for is about to begin.

"Ooh! Cat fight!" Rōshi exclaims standing up.

"No!" Bulma and Krillin knowing fully well what happened last time. "Stop right now."

Bulma grabs Chi-Chi from behind loops her arms through hers and holds with the princess's arms restraint. Krillin blocks the woman from the front with him facing Goku. That's when Goku goes back to her normal posture.

Chi-Chi— despite her insane temper— is actually quite beautiful, always wears a dark blue female gi, and sought after by a good few men. Although, after about thirty seconds they back off completely because of her scary attitude and life style. The woman believes in fighting and being independent, like Goku, except unlike Goku her anger is what makes it difficult to expand her circle of friends.

Suddenly Goku's head snaps up. "Guys..., I feel an incredibly strong Ki coming this way."

"What is it?" Krillin questions looking up curiously.

"It better not be Yamucha!" Bulma says testily since she rather recently broke up with him... again.

That's when Chi-Chi realizes the seriousness of the situation and stops struggling to break free and fight Goku. Bulma and Krillin look just as apprehensive as the young woman, however Chi-Chi is looking forward to fighting whoever comes around.

"So, we finally meet again, you've grown, huh? I still recognize you at first sight, Kakarot, you look just like your mother."

The two students of Rōshi look at the man in confusion. They don't understand what this man who over compensates with huge spiky hair and bulky muscles means when he's mentioning Goku's biological family.

"Kakarot, what's with the condition of this planet? You were supposed to exterminate this species! What game are you playing at?" Radditz demands after his 'greeting'.

"You don't look so tough..." Chi-Chi says going up to him bravely. "I bet one round with you and you'd fold like an itty baby! AHHHH!"

Radditz's tail simply flicks her away across the jaw into the lower part of the house. The woman for once is silent from her constant attempts to fight a worthy adversary. Everyone stares in shock at the action, that's a rather strong tail...

"Chi-Chi!" Goku cries out to her friend.

"A tail?!" Bulma exclaims.

It's not like she's never seen a tail. It's just rare to find them attached to humans since the only other person she's seen with a tail is Goku.

"You've got a tail! A tail like I used to have!" Goku says looking shocked not putting two and two together.

Of course, Radditz figures his little sister understands and realizes their back story, but alas things aren't always that simple. Goku has a simple mind…

"Heh Heh! Looks like you finally figured out who I am."

"What do you mean? Who are you…?"

This just frustrates Raditz, how could anyone forget? Their duty is to serve their prince and be under cover until it's time to over throw their evil tyrant once and for all. How can someone have forgotten something so crucial?

"Impossible! You could have never forgotten me or our mission! Kakarot, what's happened to you? Did you suffer a blow to the head?!" Radditz demands.

"My name ain't that funny Kaka— whatever nonsense! It's Son Goku!"

"Well, did you? Answer me now!" Radditz says getting fed up easily.

He can't believe his little sister... she's a total air head and it annoys him beyond words. It's also driving him crazy for the fact that she's obviously made friends and buddying around with a bunch of humans.

"Okay, it's true I've got a scar, so maybe I did hit my head once. But, I was a too little to remember." Goku says grasping her scar hidden by her hair.

"Damn you, but that wouldn't explain it..."

"Explain what? What the heck are you talking about?" She says crossing her arms under her chest and jutting one of her hips out in annoyance.

Rōshi explains about her past to the group... saying that Son Gohan had found a baby in the woods and it was very violent like a demon child. She continued to be violent until she hit her head in a ravine and became sweet and less vicious. However, her love for fighting in a platonic fashion remains to this day. That baby is Goku, obviously.

"Answer me. Who are you? What do you want?" Goku demands.

"You're people need you back Kakarot," Raditz says, "You and I are the same, you are no Earthling and you were born on Planet Vegeta! You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the universe and I am your older brother Raditz! Little sister please be persuaded."

"What's Goku doing on Earth if he's an alien?!" Krillin asks.

Raditz explains why they exterminate planets and what they do with them... They sell them to alien races without good environmental planets since the Saiyans are a warrior race it makes it easy to intimidate them. Also, the babies were sent to weaker planets and with their transformations into giant apes it's not that hard to destroy. Thankfully, Goku hit her head and lost her tail otherwise the planet would be screwed.

"Enough, It doesn't matter if I'm some whatever you call it girl from another planet or you're my big brother because anyone like that is a low life! I'm Son Goku, so get the hell off my planet!"

Her tiny fists are at her side and her expression is serious; no one threatens her friends or the planet she loves and grew up on. Despite initially being interested in her older brother and what he's like... the things he's wanting her to do are just unacceptable.

"Hmph…" He pauses with a feral smirk on his face. "It seems we'll have to do this the hard way, little sister."

The older brother grasps Krillin and holds him like a football causing him to freak out reasonably. However, as the little bald dude fights to break free and get away from Raditz, Goku rushes the older Saiyan.

She tries one of her flying spin kicks, but the brother simply knees her in the stomach causing the young woman to crash and burn. She attempts to stand on her hands and knees, but she ultimately sinks back onto the sand because her limbs give out.

"Kakarot, bring my a hundred dead bodies piled high on top of this puny island or your dearest friend, Krillin, dies whilst you watch."

What is she supposed to do to save her best friend since first training with Rōshi? One knee to the gut left her unable to move and to cough up blood, she knew she couldn't do it alone…

That's when she sees Chi-Chi out stretches her hand for Goku to take. "I'll help you get our friend back, Goku."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Off on a recently small and lifeless planet there stands the partnered Saiyans talking about their upcoming task and new found knowledge of a certain discovery amongst the human variety. Vegeta doesn't want to talk about it, but Nappa is insisting.

"Vegeta, it was a smart decision to send Radditz after his little sister. Who knows, she could be hot." Nappa says wriggling his brows suggestively.

"Shut it, Nappa." Vegeta says.

He wishes to make it seem like he isn't so desperate to procreate to keep his Saiyan line alive and well. However, he is. He doesn't have any options whatsoever for a full blooded Saiyan.

"Hey, it's not like Saiyan women are open and ripe for the choosing these days. Damn…, it's been so long since I've seen one… I hope she's hot."

"Shut your mouth right now." Vegeta says bittingly. "As if I would lower myself to even considering courting much less mating with a low level warrior such as Kakarot if that is what you are thinking. The only reason Raditz is fetching Kakarot is because she will aid in over throwing Frieza and not to satisfy you. Nothing more and nothing less, got that?"

That little topic is no longer open for discussion and that's that. Awkward silence ensues.

**Author's Note:**

**So, what did all of you think? Was it a promising start? Should I continue? Or is this type of FanFiction too redundant?**


	2. Powerful Tag Team Showdown

**Author's Note:**

**~Details:**

**I've noticed a lot of people asking if Vegeta and Goku are going to get together. Does that happen a lot when Goku or Vegeta is a female? I've never read one before. Who knows maybe I'll do something crazy like pairing her with Yamcha. Haha.**

**Also, you know something I haven't realized because I don't write a lot of DBZ FanFiction, is that people who review are really nice. There are some fandoms where if you try something that's either really out there or commonly done people cuss you out. I'm so grateful that the reviews I have are nice. :—)**

**~Thanking Guest Reviewers:**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it :—). Also, about the Vegeta and Goku thing… I haven't thought about romance really. I may surprise everyone and pair her with someone totally shocking. :—P**

**NatNicole: Yeah, no one's perfect. Anyway, many changes take place considering there's no Gohan… yet. :—P**

**Freedomzero: It shall be a little while from this point in this series before our heroine goes Super Goddess Saiyan because she's not even a regular Super Saiyan yet. However, if you and other viewers wish for me to do the movies I will after the cannon series. :—)**

**Irishsaiyan: Yes, Goku being a woman isn't very original but I'm glad you like it and think it is. :—) Anyway, you brought up a good point about Goku being stronger because she didn't settle down. Well, you'll have to see what's different about her during this little showdown. :—)**

**~Chapter Two: Powerful Tag Team Showdown~**

"Put me down, you bastard!" Krillin screams loudly and intensely.

He's beating on Radditz's back hard like a spinal tap drummer causing the Saiyan to get incredibly annoyed. He then slams the bald warrior down on the ground so hard that Krillin has trouble seeing as his blood trickles from his skull.

"That shut you up, little man." Radditz says triumphantly.

"Goku, won't be beaten by someone like you... She'll come and defeat you." Krillin says.

Radditz out stretches his hand to his and with a sadistic smirk yanks Krillin to his feet causing him to be quite a bit startled. The Saiyan isn't in the mood to deal with the mood to deal with being told that his little sister is stronger than him by a puny Earthling.

"Funny, you've been with me a few hours now and I don't see Kakarot flying here to save you. She probably knows what a terrible mistake that'd be."

"She's not afraid of you." Krillin says.

"Oh no, little man, I'm talking about the Planet Trade Organization. You see she kills a hundred of your people and proves to me she's on my side, so the faster that happens the better for your sorry species. I'm betting Kakarot knows that and since she's not really human... I'm guessing she isn't going to show… and if she does it might not be to save you."

Radditz then tosses him into the space pod and shuts the door with a click. Krillin is face first in the pod looking miserable as the Saiyan chuckles darkly and sadistically. Hope is slipping away that he'll be rescued and make it out alive along with everyone on the planet….

"Goku…." Krillin whispers softly.

The wind is howling, the tension is thick, and thoughts of a quick rescue is not found. However, hope in winning against the older brother is still evident. Goku never loses her hope whether it's simply in hopes of seeing her friends at the next time they're all gathered or in defeating a new found enemy even if that enemy so happens to be her older brother that she's never met before in her life.

"You know, this isn't going to be easy, right Goku?" Chi-Chi says.

"I know." She says and her expression is unreadable and then says in her usual upbeat tone. "I think I'll be able to beat him! I've trained long and hard during those five years."

"Ever the air head." Chi-Chi mutters under her breath.

Soon enough they're there. Goku's eyes are narrowed at her brother and Chi-Chi has her arms crossed looking bored. Radditz's expression completely drops from his smirk at the turn out of his little sister sidding with the humans.

"Hmph, it seems you've chosen wrong Kakarot." Radditz says.

"Oh shut up, I am Goku." She says sitting down so she could take off her boots and the wrist weights.

She and Chi-Chi are left bare foot and without wrist weights. Radditz notices how their power levels increase and it causes him to be a little curious. Anybody would be if the could either sense Ki or owned a Scouter as to how these two women's powers grew in a split second.

"So, on this planet taking off your clothes makes you stronger?" Radditz questions pulling at his armor ready to discard it.

"No," Goku says slowly not wanting to see him remove any articles of clothing, "we were wearing weighted clothes."

"Oh." He flushes in embarrassment and then that embarrassment quickly into anger when Goku giggles.

She suddenly stops gigging when an angry older brother, Radditz comes at her with killer intent in his angry eyes. She gets punched in the gut sending her flying back with a loud shriek.

"Sorry, little sis… had to be done."

"You mean like this." Chi-Chi says dropping down and tripping him with a swinging kick.

Goku attempts to stand on shaking limbs and she's successful as she watches Chi-Chi take the fight in the air where Radditz is clearly winning. She notices that the only way she could possibly win is for her to break out that new technique that has never been used on anyone before.

_I've got no other choice, it's this or everyone on Earth dies_, Goku thinks.

She balls her right hand into a fist and her left hand is resting on her inner forearm. She's focusing all her Ki into her fist and it's taking a good while too. This is why this technique is not popularly used because it takes a good amount time and concentration. It's not a smart battle tactic unless you have a decent partner that can take on your opponent. Those aren't easy to find.

"What are you doing Goku?!" Chi-Chi demands as she's thrown to the ground by the big brother.

"Distract him a little a longer. I've come up with a new technique." She says and her face is stone cold serious.

_I can't believe it; every time I see her she gets stronger_, Chi-Chi thinks.

She rolls swiftly to avoid the foot that's about to stomp right into her face. The little princess is back on her feet and she whips out her tantō. Radditz merely chuckles sadistically at the weapon and the woman before him. Her fighting and strength amuses him greatly.

"Only the women come to fight. Ha ha! Are all of your men spineless whelps?!" He laughs loudly.

"Must be, never send a man to do a woman's job." She shoots back.

The woman attempts to tackle him, but he just shrugs it off and they're back on their feet again. So, Chi-Chi attempts to kick him in the side of the face, he dodges by flipping backwards and then it's his turn to advance. He tries to punch her in the face, but the woman drops down and kicks him in the ankle right between the two muscles making them lock up. She then makes good use of her tantō when she does a cartwheel and ends up kicking him right in the head right before she stabs aiming for the heart as he lays on his back.

Unfortunately, it won't go through the armor and she's left with wide and dark eyes full fear as she attempts another stab and Radditz just laughs.

"Ha ha! You think a puny weapon such as that would be able to penetrate my armor?!"

Radditz then shoots a blast of yellow Ki and causes Chi-Chi to fly high into the air before smacking hard into the Earth with blood spurting from her arm. She cries out in pain before he stands and walks over to the young woman.

"I'm going to kill you." He said stepping on her chest and not minding the feel of her chest against his boot. "Only your screams amuse me now."

_Come on, Goku, hurry up_, Chi-Chi thinks as she screams and he continues to stomp on her chest.

Goku looks down at her fist before looking up at Radditz with a slightly quivering lip. She never liked seeing her friends being crushed by the ribs or hurt in any sort of way. It always makes her feel useless and upset. The yellow Ki is swirling around her right hand and arm and she feels the Ki thrum hard….

"HAHHH!" Goku exclaims loudly as she rams her Ki charged fist into Radditz gut hard.

"What?!" Radditz shouts as Chi-Chi forces herself to roll away.

Radditz can't believe that his little _delicate_ sister turns into such a fighter to the point that she develops a technique that takes forever to charge that is clearly causing him pain. Radditz can't help but think of the first time he ever saw his baby sister, Kakarot.

_"Mommy! Daddy! You're back! You're back!" Radditz exclaimed._

_He was about five years old and his giant child eyes were filled with such wonderment at such a young age. He had never seen a baby in his Saiyan life before and despite being a warrior— even if he was a low level one— he was ecstatic to see his baby sister. He never had a a sibling before, so he was curious._

_"Hello Raditz." Gine, the mother, said ruffling his hair lightly._

_"How's my big strong warrior?" Bardock said with his usual friendly smile._

_Raditz just smiled slightly at his father before his eyes snapped back to the infant hidden in a blankets in his mother's arms. He was still excited after all._

_"Are you ready to meet your new baby sister?" Gina smiled sweetly._

_That was when a bit of nervousness creeped inside of the young warrior. Like it was stated before he had never seen a baby before, so naturally he took a step back with his arms crossed in a defensive position. It seemed nervousness and excitement went hand in hand._

_"Oh come on now, Raditz. She's nothing to be afraid of." Bardock said reasonably._

_"Who's afraid?" Raditz said knowing that fear among Saiyans was not an option._

_He didn't want to be seen as a fearful little dork, but he was. This was all new to him and he didn't know what it will all mean for him as the big brother._

_"Don't you want to be the big brother?" Gine asked._

_It was a good question. He wanted to see what a baby looked like especially one related to him and all, but he didn't want to relinquish being the only child, the spot light, and the baby. Even if Saiyan parents rarely paid any attention to their children Raditz didn't want to give up one iota of that time spent on him._

_"No, I want to be the baby."_

_"Raditz." Bardock said in a tone that said that he was being ridiculous._

_"You're going to pay more attention to her and forget all about me." He said and his arms were at his side now looking up at his parents._

_That was when his mother dropped to her knees to be at the same height as her son's to reveal to him what was in the bundle of blankets. His dark eyes blink at the baby in there; his little sister was gurgling and meeting his gaze dead on. Raditz made a face at the appearance._

_"Doesn't she look funny? Like a wrinkly old grandpa." He said._

_Bardock chuckled with his head thrown back a bit and Gine smiled slightly. It wasn't uncommon for children to speak their mind, they haven't learned all the social cues and social dos and don'ts yet. It can either be hurtful, hilarious or both._

_His Mom then handed him his sister. "Here you go... okay, support the head. There you go. We're calling her Kakarot."_

_Raditz looked down at the little fragile creature in fascination as her tail wrapped around his arm in a bindingly tight grip. A small smile grazed his five year old lips and revealed white teeth to the parents. It seemed Gine accomplished getting their son to at least accept Kakarot._

_"I... I could be the one to look after her sometimes... if you need a helper. Mom? Can I take care of her?"_

_"Yes, Raditz, you can take care of her." Gine smiled in a sweet and loving way._

A blank and nostalgic expression graces Radditz's face right before his back is slammed down to the Earth by Goku who's fist is still rammed in his gut. A loud sound of rocks, smoke and roots breaking up and practically exploding goes off as a small crater is made.

Goku flips back a few times as she attempts to catch her breath in a crouched position. Shallow and slightly rough pants are escaping her lips as she's trying to regain control of her breathing.

Meanwhile with Krillin he's figured out that Saiyan pods are tough and now he's going to have to figure out a different way to break out. Like any logically person he starts pressing buttons at random.

"Come on! Come on! Eject already!" Krillin shouts mashing all the buttons.

Eventually there's a loud_ beep-beep_ and he goes flying into the air. The little bald man shrieks in a very unmanly way and crashes into a rock and is effectively knocked unconscious.

"Ha…, you think that will work on me, Kakarot?" Radditz says standing with a wild look in his eyes.

Chunks of his armor are missing, his hair is even wilder, his eyes have a crazy look to them, and there's a few bruises and cuts. The man is a bit emotionally strung out and his Saiyan blood is boiling beneath his skin… not a good mix.

"H-how?" She asks still unable to catch her breath and now on her hands.

"I… the great Radditz am—" He's cut off by a stab in the back from Chi-Chi.

It surprises all of them that this happens. Everyone assumes that Chi-Chi wouldn't be able to move from the broken ribs and the difficulty of breathing, but the woman is a fighter and she won't stop until she's dead. That's the life style she's devoted herself to.

"Now die, you bastard!" Chi-Chi exclaims loudly and shrilly.

"No stop! Chi-Chi don't!" Goku exclaims and attempts to move but she's having trouble before she continues. "I have some questions for him…. Radditz, you're my brother. You're supposed to be on my side, and you're such a bastard to me."

"How am I a bastard to you? I offered you a way to join me and you turned down the offer. All of this, these people's sufferings are all on you."

"Radditz, you treat me like you hate me, and I don't know why. You do and say hurtful things to me constantly. Do you have any idea what that feels like? What if I said those things to you? What if I started calling you a cheap knock off version of Sonic the Hedgehog, a muscly loser, who has no friends and smells like an old woman who has birds for pets? Is it too much to ask to be treated with a little decency from my brother? Maybe show me some kind of kindness instead of trying to insult me, kill me and kill my friends."

Radditz doesn't know what to say; she's saying all these things that are fairly true and it's hurtful. He's trying not to let that penetrate through his thick candy shell heart in attempts to get to the thick ooey gooey center. Kakarot, his only sister, has beaten him with the help of her friends, insulted him, points out what a terrible brother he is, and is asking for some _human_ kindness. He won't let it, but it's breaking his heart and breaking up old emotions….

Suddenly, Radditz pushes Chi-Chi out of the way knocking her back and climbs into his space pod with his limp and sore body. The young woman isn't able to get back up considering the damage she's sustained.

"Why?" Goku whispers with a few tears dripping from her eyes.

She collapses to the ground since that last move used up all of her Ki; another reason why it's not a popular technique is because it uses up all of your Ki and kills you. Then her body disappears.

**~Author's Note: Yep, lots of action and family drama. I like this more emotional Goku it makes her seem like a character you can connect to and of course it makes her more like a woman. And I mean by saying that it feels like I am more connected to the character is that the regular Goku just felt so distant and rather un-connectable. It felt like he wasn't close to anyone or showed really any emotion other than anger. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I also hope for reviews to tell me what you think, if I should continue, if big brother Radditz is too out of character, or if you didn't like the fight scene.**


	3. Snake Way

**Author's Note:**

**~Warning:**

**There is quite a bit of sexism in this chapter. I don't actually feel this way about the roles of men and women and this is simply for plot developments, character developments, and goal reaching. So, be warned if this may offend you don't punch your screen. :—)**

**~Important Detail:**

**I have a confession to make. I did not watch DBZ growing up… in fact I didn't watch other anime like Sailor Moon or many cartoons either. I was more of a Disney Chanel kid myself… _That's so Raven_ was my show! I'm just going to throw that out there 'cause I thought that would be something to know about me in case you as the reader might be like: 'why is the name different' or 'why is this character slightly different'. It's because I watched it in the Japanese version in my teen years. :~)**

**~Thanking Guest Reviewers:**

**•— Avatar Eddy: Neato pen-name by the way. Anyway, I'm glad you love my story and think it's worth continuing. I will try my hardest to stick out 'til the end, I promise. I think more than one person has asked whether I would see it until the end and that makes me wonder, do a lot of people not continue on? Oh well. Anyway, I do adore Krillin, he's the comic relief character and I like that and I totally think him and Goku would be adorable together. It'll be especially funny considering the fact that Goku is taller than Krillin. Ha ha.**

**•— NatNicole: I'm glad you thought everyone was in character and I hope to keep everyone in character. I also hope you like the more sensitive side to Fem Goku. :~) Anyway, it seems to pair Vegeta and Goku is a popular thing whether one of them is male or female. Also, Piccolo will show up because I adore him and despite him being a green alien and an anime character he has sex appeal. And don't worry Gohan and Goten will show up. :~)**

**•— Guest: I can understand not liking either Krillin/Goku or Vegeta/Goku because it's not very unique… except maybe the Krillin/Goku thing (I haven't seen too many of those). Oh, the Piccolo/Goku idea is pretty cool considering they were sworn enemies and all, but the problem is that Nameks reproduce asexually and not that an entire relationship is based upon sex, not at all, but the problem is that there will be no Gohan, Goten or any other children.**

**•— Guest: Yeah, there are a lot of Goku and Vegeta fics as either a man or a woman. I guess it's because they're the last full-blooded Saiyans left in the regular version of the series and I guess it makes sense to pair them together to make full-blooded babies. Ooh, and don't forget the rivalry… a lot of people pair rivals together and truly they are rivals. Also, I like the idea of Piccolo and I'm glad you realize there's no possibility of children with him because Nameks reproduce asexually. Yeah… inconvenient in that situation. :~)**

**Chapter Three: Snake Way**

Wake up."

Slap.

"Wake up!"

Slap!

"Wake! Up!"

Bulma is about to slap Krillin in the face again, but he stops her mid swing and tries to see clearly as he sits up. The blue haired woman is not impressed and she considers striking him again for good measure. She blames him for the crap that went down and the cost of one of her oldest friend's death.

"Bulma?" Krillin questions.

Bulma goes for another swipe, but the baldy blocks it rubbing his face from the delicately cared for hand's constant bitch slaps.

"Took you long enough to wake up… my hand hurts."

"Pity for you." He says sarcastically and then says in a more serious tone. "Where's Goku?"

All he can see is Chi-Chi who's being lifted by Rōshi who's coping a feel and then getting slapped by Oolong who in turn is trying to touch her too. It escalates into a bit of a bitch-slap fight.

"Things are way out of control, Krillin. First that Saiyan shows up, then Goku dies, and now two more are coming in about a year that are even stronger… along with Radditz. Rōshi, Oolong, and I tried to get here as fast as we could only to find you and Chi-Chi unconscious. I mean, how many times have you been knocked out anyway? I swear, one of these days you're gonna wake up in a coma."

"Wake up in a co— never mind. So, what are we supposed to do? If that Radditz guy took out both Chi-Chi and Goku and escaped we're doomed…. I'll never settle down and have kids." Krillin whines and then says in a normal tone but he does sound a little choked up. "Will Goku be… you know, brought back to live?"

Bulma nods.

Training will commence soon enough and all who participates will get their own fair shot at fighting the Saiyans. It will be quite the mess and it seems the only one person who's will be able to clean it up is Goku….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

"All souls please remain in line and no cutting! Thank you!" The announcer over the speaker shouts.

Goku blinks with her big black eyes searching and scanning the area with a blank and slightly adorable expression on her face. She's never been in the afterlife before and much less into Enma Daiō's office where all souls that have died are to be judged. The young woman doesn't understand why she's at the head of the line so quickly, still in the flesh, and with Namekian who has a hand on her shoulder.

"Here's the little lady in the flesh and ready to receive training. I don't know why she wants to do it though… because I told her many years ago, personally, that girls should focus on looks and being good little wives. Does she have your permission to go to Kaiō-sama?"

Goku isn't offended by the rather sexist comments from the green man. It's not like she hasn't heard it all before in her martial arts career. Being a powerful fighter— by Earth's standards— and a woman is a rather difficult challenge to over come because of the sexism out there. However, it normally doesn't offend the Saiyan, but if someone she cares about said some pretty hurtful stuff like that than she would be pretty upset. Goku may not be human, but she has human feelings.

"Hmm, Son Goku… this is quite a list of meritorious achievements here. In fact, it's enough to fly straight to the Upper-World and, sweetheart, you wish to risk Snake Way to train with the King of Worlds?"

She doesn't know how to react at being called sweetheart by this large and rather important man-person-thing, but she figures it really isn't a term of endearment and more of thing to call her other than by her name. Either way, Goku's fine with it and remains silent.

"Yes sir!" Kami answers.

"Yea! Off to Kaiō-sama!" Goku shouts happily doing a happy little dance.

Kami fights the urge to roll his old eyes; she's such a happy little fool and she doesn't care. What really causes the old Namakian to nearly keen over and die is when Enma-Daiō does a little dance of his own, joins in on her mirth, and then trips over his phone cord. Thus, that dance is over and done with.

Soon enough off our heroine goes in the little red car to get to Snake Way to get to Kaiō-sama for a year's worth of training. Of course, Goku has some questions for the driver as she's fascinated by the clouds. It's not surprising.

"So, what's this King of Worlds like?" She asks drawing smiley faces, clovers, and hearts on the foggy window.

"King of Worlds… oh, you mean Kaiō-sama. He's the guy that stands above all gods in the afterlife… he's pretty important." The driver says.

They pull up at the head of the snake and Goku thinks this has to be a joke. It can't possibly be taken that literally like this. It's an actual stone snake with pretty accurate details and of course it surprises the young woman.

"Oh my!" Goku exclaims. "H-how long is this thing?!"

"About a million kilometers." The man says.

Goku's jaw drops as she climbs on top of Snake Way. She then pouts and unintentionally looks adorable which the man who drives her refrains from mentioning. She places a hand above her brow to see beyond the glaring sunlight to _try_ and find the end on the winding path ahead.

"Any sort of encouragement?" Goku asks.

The man tilts up a flask full of hard liquor and offers it to her. He gets it from his inside coat pocket which of course surprises the young woman.

"The real kind…, but thanks though." After a short pause she exclaims. "Oh! I almost forgot! Do you have any contact with the Fortune Teller by any chance?"

"Yes. She pops in frequently." He says.

"Yea! Be sure to tell her to tell Rōshi-sama not bring me back to life until next year. Thank you!"

After that Goku takes off into the sky flying quickly through the Snake Way. Psh, walking is for losers when you can fly! She's always enjoyed the feeling of flight and probably always will.

"WHEEEE!" She exclaims so full of life even though she's techniquely dead.

"T-that's cheating." The driver says rather feebly at the fast approach.

She's flying for a good few hours until she eventually she konks out. It's for the simple reason that she's running out of Ki and she's getting hungry. Goku is always hungry since she's a Saiyan with a Saiyan metabolism, but right now she's rather starving. Although, she's not going to die since she's already dead. There's no such thing as Super Death… or is there?

She keeps running, running, running, running, and running until she collapses right at the tail's end. Goku is face down and very still until suddenly she gasps loudly for breath turning face up.

"I thought I almost died… again!" She gasps. "Ugh, my butt-chest was nearly crushed and stopped me from breathing! Man, theses things are annoying!"

She continues to lay in her own sweat fighting to regain control over her breathing… she feels like three years of her life has been spent running and running and running instead of six months. Goku can feel the burn all throughout her body unbeknownst to her that incredibly long jog actually built some more muscle into her already toned limbs.

"Th-that's enough exercise for anybody!" She exclaims to herself again.

Then her pretty dark eyes come across a tiny little planet above her and elation springs up on her expression. She can't wait to get started, so as if she hasn't spent the last six months running— renewed energy and all— flys up to the to the planet and immediately drops like a brick.

"OOF!" She shouts loudly.

Goku has to flip around again on her back so she won't have her chest be crushed and have her air supple cut off again. Then as if somebody drops a few bricks on her back she attempts to stand with her limbs shaking and her lean muscles flexing. The effort is rather great and she practically can feel her bones crushing down on her.

"What's with this planet?" Goku whines trying to take a step with her jelly legs.

Then out comes a little chunky monkey making little 'oo oo' noises at her. Goku's eyes widen horribly and a shrill scream erupts from her lips surprising anybody within a ten mile radius. This woman has been scared of anything from the ape family since she was a little thing.

She begins to run as fast as she can in this heavily gravitated planet. It doesn't last long as Bubbles chases her thinking he's found a new friend. So, soon enough Goku collapses to the ground and the chunky monkey begins to jump on her back and making his usual monkey noises. Goku begins to whine and make adorable yet pathetic whimpers.

"Come on, Bubbles, get off the maggot." A squeaking voice says.

Bubbles goes back to his master as Goku can only manage sitting on her knees as she still pants softly. Her large and pretty black eyes blink at the blue and black looking bug man. She's curious, but still wary of the monkey. She doesn't like Bubbles, but Bubbles wants a play-mate.

"Ooh." Kaiō-sama says tapping his fingers together as if he is planning something diabolical. "It's a girl! I've never had a girl visit before…. Why are you here? It can't possibly be for training."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Six months ago Piccolo sneers at the Earlings and their utter and complete failure. It's embarrassing… especially earlier that day he was beaten senseless by Radditz. The Namek just makes a face and doesn't feel a drop of remorse that Goku died. However, he can't quell the drops of sadness barely sprinkling his dry and crusty heart as he goes to train….

**~Author's Note: About the crushing breast thing, that is actually a problem when your breasts are too big. I have that problem when I lay on my stomach to watch a movie because I'm either tired of sitting on the couch or there's not enough room, so I have to flip over on my back eventually because it hurts so much.**

**Anyway, what do you think? Any comments? Concerns? Anything cool to add? Reviews are much appreciated. :~)**


	4. Kaiō-ken Training

**Author's Note:**

**~Thanking Guest Reviewers:**

**•— Freedomzero: Thank you for the review. About the children: Gohan, Goten, and Trunks… things are going to change believe me, but in some form or another we'll get to see our beloved Half-Saiyans like perhaps one of them maybe female. I've always seen Gohan being the most feminine one because he hates fighting, wants to focus on school, sweet enough to make Piccolo like him, and rather adorable.**

**•— Avatar Eddy: Really, my story is different from the other Fem Goku fanfics? I mean I don't copy-paste and put that in my story, but I thought some of these plot points and themes would be in many Fem Goku fanfics. Yea, I'm different from others… more so than I thought before. :—) Also, I'm glad you are not sexist and support women in their endevors to do awesome things because if you were sexist I don't think you would read this fanfic. :—) Oh, yeah, to clear this up… I am a girl. I must write like a man or something because many people on this site are surprised. :—P**

**~Important Detail:**

**Since so many people ask about pairings and have their own opinions and what not I have created a poll for to choose which one you prefer. If you don't have an account just leave me a review telling me your answer. I guess I went into this fanfic without realizing when you turn the main character female people wish to know who the heroine will end up with. That's not a prolem… personally I love romance I just don't expect it from DBZ. You learn something new everyday. :—D**

**~Chapter Four: Kaiō-ken Training~**

Goku just blinks at Kaiō-sama in slight expectancy. She assumes what he just said must be a joke and that other women must have ventured here asking for training. Either way, she's about to ask for something and takes the polite route like her Grandpa Gohan taught her many years ago.

"Please train me." Goku says sweetly with her hands clapped together and her head bowed.

Surprisingly when it comes to asking for special training or training of any kind Goku is very polite. I guess when it comes to something she really cares about she'll be a sweet young woman.

"There is one test you must pass first." He says deadly serious. "Make me laugh."

She attempts to stand properly as she has her hands out for balance; it's at times like these that she wishes she has her tail. Then a thinking expression springs up on her face as she tries to think of what could be funny to a bug man. But, she's also a little unhappy.

"Oh come on, I'm not a comedian!" She says taken aback at the 'test'.

"Remember being too tense will throw off your delivery, so relax." Kaiō-sama says. "Well, I'm waiting."

_Knock-knock. Who's there? Krillin…. No, that won't work. Come on, brain_, Goku thinks.

"Hmm…." She says still thinking. "Why… did the chicken… CROSS THE ROAD?!"

Kaiō-sama backs up with a startled expression on his face from the shout and delivery Goku gives. The young woman has an expectant expression on her face as she stares down her soon to be trainer.

"T-to get to… the other side." He answers.

Then he begins to giggle and places his hands over his mouth. His face is beginning to turn red from the lack of proper breathing and holding back a fit of giggles.

"Yea! … No wait." Goku says softly. "IT WAS TOO FAR TO FLY!"

Kaiō-sama after the second outburst adorns the same expression and then he's bent over giggling again. He can't control himself with cheesy jokes like these. These one liners just knock him dead.

"What's the difference between a jeweler and a jailer? One sells watches and one watches cells."

The bug man can no longer take it. He's on the ground rolling around whilst laughing so loudly that Goku is sure anyone can hear him. Kaiō-sama is without a doubt laughing his ass off at cheesy and poorly delivered jokes. It's endearing.

"Ha! I did it! I made you laugh!" Goku says jumping up and down with victory in her eyes.

It doesn't take much to make her happy and smile brightly. It's one of her virtues.

"Oh my." He sighs and then says more seriously. "Okay kid you're in."

Her already big and full of sunshine and happiness smile just gets wider. It's not hard to please Goku… just tell her what she wishes to hear, be nice to her, train her in being strong, and give her lots and lots of food. Maybe in the cookie family.

"Yea! What's my first task?" She asks clapping her hands together in joy.

"Stand up and fight me to show me what you've got."

The young woman unsteadily stands on her feet after jumping up and down and brushes the dirt from her backside. She then tries to loosen up her sore joints and muscles seeing as she's got a lot of work and training ahead of her.

"You see, I would love to, but… um… this planet makes me feel really heavy. It's kind of like that time Bulma said I couldn't eat five three course meal and oh man that was a rough time…."

Her face is still smiling in her nostalgic state of mind as she sighs in remberance of fun and simple times when she was alive. Well, now Goku's dead, she must train to defeat the Saiyans, and then be brought back to life. She's got a busy six months ahead of her.

"I'm going to ignore that…." Kaiō-sama says trying to get the image of this Saiyan vomiting everywhere with an insanely bloated stomach. "Are you from Planet Earth?"

"Yeppers." She says still smiling.

"This planet may be small but the gravity here is pretty powerful; I'd say it's about ten times Earth's normal gravity. Try to jump as high as you can."

The young woman complies and jumps as high as she can and gets a good few feet off the ground. Then when she lands she can't help but land roughly on her butt again.

"UGH!" She exclaims at the impact on the ground as she sways a little bit from where she's sitting.

Kaiō-sama gives the strange lady Saiyan a calculating look as she attempts to stand with a slight wince. He honestly doesn't wish to train a new pupil, but seeing the potential in this young woman even though she's probably the most clumsiest ditsiest being in the universe.

"So, how much time do you have with me?" He asks.

"I don't know. It felt like I was running forever and ever, but I'm sure I have time. If I don't then just train me in all you can before time's up. These Saiyans, including my big brother, are strong and they're coming to destroy Earth." She says.

"Saiyans, huh? That's a rotten piece of luck… let me see when they're due on Earth." Kaiō-sama says. "They're flying, alright. They're coming in about one hundred and fifty-eight days."

"Yea! … Wait, what? That's not enough time to become stronger than them!" Goku says growing a little panicked.

She begins to grasp her hair in frustration and look around for any sort of help. She's a little spastic, but considering the problems that are about to arise one can't blame her too much.

"Calm down, sweetie, it's more than enough time here. Training here for this amount of time is like training for thousands of years on Earth."

"Really?! Yea! Let's begin!" She exclaims. "What do I do first?"

Excitement is flowing through her veins as the idea of going through strenuous training thrills her.

"You must catch my pet, Bubbles."

That's the last thing she wants to do; Bubbles scares the crap out of her. The poor young woman has been terrified of anything of the monkey family since she's been a little girl. She can't even tell you how many countless people that laugh at her for it because she lost count long ago.

"I-I don't wanna." She says.

"Well then, go home and don't come back." Kaiō-sama says.

She pouts, her bottom lip is quivering, and she's not happy. However, the young woman— when it comes to training and fighting— has a resolve like no other. So, she straightens up and scowls a bit at Bubbles.

That's when Goku begins to chase after Bubbles. She still can't get the hang of it on this planet. She keeps tripping, falling, and missing the monkey narrowly… who in turn taunts her. The chunky monkey isn't making it easy for her.

Time passes slowly for her since her menially task is chasing and attempting to catch an elusive monkey. Little progress is made as time stretches on and Kaiō-sama is wondering if this is simply a waste of his time and Goku's time. Well, no one is perfect, but the young woman is persistent and won't give up when it comes to either fighting, training or eating. It's just apart of her _charming_ personality.

She makes for a tackle and falls onto the grassy dirt. For that she makes a small 'oof' noise and feels the burn in her lean muscles. She feels like giving up and calling it quits because she's tired and she doesn't like Bubbles, but she doesn't because she wants to become stronger and save her friends.

"Gotcha!" She exclaims.

She tackles and squishes the monkey. Goku comes out the victor and screeches with absolute joy as she rolls back onto her feet. She's jumping up and down feeling free and light on the planet as Bubbles has trouble standing from her particularly hard line-backer football tackle.

"Kaiō-sama! Kaiō-sama! Kaiō-sama! Look! Look! I caught Bubbles!" She says with absolute happiness.

The bug man can't help his line of sight. The blue head is bobbing up and down as his student's breasts are bouncing with every jump she takes out of joy. Kaiō-sama then has to shake his head to clear his head and break free from the trance.

"Alright, Goku I'm going to teach you the Kaiō-ken." He says clearing his throat and looking uncomfortable.

"Kaiō-ken?! Yea! Let's get started!"

She doesn't notice the uncomfortableness in her trainer….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Goku's running. Again. Like no tomorrow. Kaiō-sama forgot to calculate time for Goku to run across Snake Way thus the young woman is running as if she's being chased by a hoard of monkeys. As she does so all she can think of along the way is 'Crap. Crap. Crap.'

Thankfully, the results of her training has heightened her strength and speed causes Snake Way to feel like a breeze. She's speeding across the tail with the intent to save her friends and the Earth. Oh, let's not forget her excitement in her blood rushing in her veins at the thrill and idea of fighting strong Saiyans. However, the thought of her brother showing up again makes her belly sink.

Soon enough she comes to a skidding stop. Nearly crashing horribly. It's time she's brought back to life….

**Author's Note:**

**Also, I have a question. Do you as readers wish for any of the other unborn characters such as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks to gender bended too? One or two or all of them?**

**Personally the one I can see being a girl is Gohan. He's always been very polite, sweet, gentle, never liked fighting, and just wanted to become a scholar. It's kind of cute.**

**I can also see Trunks being a bratty and vain girl who has daddy issues in the normal timeline. She'd less bratty in the alternate timeline, but still vain and has daddy issues. Ooh, drama!**

**I don't know about Goten though. He's much like his older brother in the gentle and sweet sense, but I'm not as familiar with his character as I am with the other two half-Saiyans. Eh, go figure.**

**Alright, bye-bye for now. :—)**


	5. Saiyan Battle

**Author's Note:**

**~WARNING:**

**There's quite a bit of raunchy flirting or pick-up lines in this chapter via Nappa. Yeah, I'm not guy and I don't flirt like a guy, so if this seems off or weird... sorry about that. I just hope you laugh at it and find it somewhat entertaining. Yeah, if it offends any of you females just skip over it and think in your mind that it's just gross pick-up lines with only one thing on Nappa's mind. :~P**

**~Chapter Four: Saiyan Battle~**

"NIMBUS!"

Her small feet come into contact with the yellow and puffy cloud as it takes off in the direction of her friends. She knows they're in danger and she must make it there as quickly as possible. They didn't go through quite as special training as Goku and could as well be no match for the three Saiyans battling there. But for some strange reason she couldn't sense a third one….

"They're just too strong… even Goku… she can't do it." Krillin says weakly whilst covering his head with his hands.

"Now, die." She hears Nappa say to Krillin right before his foot is about to stomp him into nothingness.

Goku swoops in and grasps the little man by his sides and plops him down right on top of her cloud. She, however, is on the ground with her back facing the incredibly large Saiyan that almost killed her childhood bestie.

"G-Goku?" Krillin says still cowering with his hands over his bald head.

After a moment they and the others in the abandoned area hear a low whistle. It's from Nappa and they all give the Saiyan a strange look… except Vegeta who's still scowling at the young woman as if in concentration or anger. However, that's not the issue at hand here. No, it's Nappa at the moment. Goku looks over her shoulder and at the incredibly large and tall Saiyan who's only in his underwear. It makes her feel shorter than she already feels; you see she's only about 5"3. So, the young and averagely sized woman tries not feel intimidated as she blinks her pretty black eyes at him.

"_Damn_, I was right… you are quite the hotty. That tight ass... you could bounce a nickel off of it." He says letting his eyes up and down the female Saiyan body in front of him.

Goku flushes in embarrassment before she turns around in order to stop Nappa's uncomfortable staring at her backside. She doesn't feel comfortable when people do that and who can blame her? Although, unfortunately that doesn't help considering Goku does not possess a flat chest. Awkward….

"Hmph, it seems the traitor has shown up." Vegeta says. "Don't tell me you're going to feed me none sense such as you're going to defeat me."

The young woman looks at her surroundings: Piccolo is dead, Tenshinhan is dead, Chaozu is no where to be seen, and Yamcha is dead. There's only two of her friends that are alive and that is Chi-Chi and Krillin. She can't help the slight quiver of her bottom lip.

"Yeah, that little runt that looked like a beach ball… yeah, I killed him too. All he could manage was to blow himself up. Well, pretty thing, you'll be joining him soon." Nappa smirks. "No one can handle the elite Nappa-sama."

Her fists are clenched at her sides. The lip that's still quivering is bitten a little harshly in her attempt to keep it from continuing and she can feel this frustration and sadness well up inside her. Like tears, power levels react to any kind of strong emotion and Goku's is starting to climb.

She walks up to Nappa who's chuckling rather maniacally with determined black eyes.

"What? You want to die already?" He challenges.

In a flash, she walks right past him right over to her best friend floating on her personal cloud and to Chi-Chi who's currently unconscious. She crouches down right in front of the temperamental woman she considers a friend and begins to shake her lightly.

"Come on, Chi-Chi, wake up." She says in her usual sweet voice with a small smile.

The woman stirs and she looks up at the smiling face before her and just groans in annoyance. Goku has always gotten on the Ox King's daughter's nerves in some way, shape or form.

"About damn time." She grumbles.

"Fashionably late as always." She smiles hugely with her eyes closed.

"Goku…." Krillin begins. "It was awful. We barely made it out alive. Chaozu, Tenshinhan, Yamchaand Piccolo… they all died by Nappa. Well, actually Yamcha died from a Saibaman. He's too strong and that Vegeta guy hasn't even lifted a finger!"

At this point Krillin is in tears and sobbing as his body is unable to move probably from the injuries he's sustained. Goku's lips quirk a bit at this and doesn't know what to do except awkwardly and softly pat his back.

"There, there." Goku says awkwardly. "It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. Goku do you understand in that thick skull of yours?" Chi-Chi says. "You can't win. Nope. Nada. It's not happening. We've only mildly injured that Nappa guy and that brother of yours isn't even here yet!"

"I hate to say it, but she's right." Krillin says.

Goku makes a face. This isn't the first time someone has told her she can't do it; it's also not the first time _friends_ have told her she can't do it… like when she faced Piccolo. She's already felt the hurt and sting that brings when your friends have lost faith in you to do your job, so now it's more like a mild sting for her.

With a slight scowl on her almost always happy face she tosses a Senzu Bean at Krillin and says in a little bit of an annoyed tone. "Split it."

Without another choppy sentence she approaches Nappa. She stands in front of his smirking and hulking face with a clenched jaw. She's not amused whatsoever as the large male Saiyan smirks in amusement.

"What's a hot little thing like you going to do to me?" He sneers.

She delivers a swift punch to his gut that causes a large volume of spit to spray out of his mouth. Then Goku clamps both her hands into one big fist and strikes his head since he's bent to her level. Nappa yells out in pain before rolls away from her.

"See. Now, I'm the tall one." She smiles sweetly. Then her voice turns sour. "And that was for Chaozu!"

As Nappa staggers to his feet and that's when Goku begins to power up. She has her fists clenched at her sides and out. Her power level is starting to rise….

"HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH!"

Her fellow Saiyans witness as the rocks surrounding her short and fairly small body rise with the power whipping around her. Her dark locks lash and thrash all around her shoulders and back as the scouters are bleeping like crazy. Finally, Goku's done powering up and everything goes back to their prior state.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about her power level?" Nappa asks loudly.

"It's over NINE THOUSAND!" Vegeta exclaims stowing away his scouter.

**(Author's Note: I had to make that reference! ;—D)**

"What? Over nine thousand?!" Nappa says.

Goku gets impatient and flies over to Nappa and kicks him in the jaw with a perfectly pointed toe. The giant alien in his underwear goes flying before she flies after him again.

It's no contest. Goku is clearly the winner and Nappa is clearly the loser. Her small little fists and feet are delivering blows after blows against his large and muscly body. There's dents in his face, his arms, his stomach, chest, legs and his neck; they're either in the shape or feet or fists.

"ARGGG!" Nappa exclaims.

Her hand looks even smaller when she has him about half way around his thick throat. With her free hand she's punching him hard in the face where the area is beginning to bruise in the colors of blue and black. Then in one final blow before he's out of her hands from the sheer force of it Goku knees Nappa in the crotch. Hard.

As the man rolls at her feet she lifts him in her small little palms before she goes one handed. He can't even resist anymore because of the pain exploding in his balls as she begins to spin him above her head. A small and amused smile is on her bright face as the momentum increases and Nappa begins to scream in pain and dizziness. Then in finality the young woman launches him a few feet past Vegeta's slightly shocked face.

"Nyah!" She grunts when he goes flying from her tiny hand. She then brushes her hands off against each other before she speaks again. "Bye-bye, I'm done with you. That was really fun though!"

She's waving at him with just her short and thin fingers wiggling. Her face is smiling with her tongue sticking out a little, and her eyes are closed from the elation. Who says a twenty year old is too old to be cute? Well, Goku would disagree with them.

Vegeta continues to stare….

_How did Kakarot gain this much power in such a short amount of time?_ The short prince thinks.

He remembers when Radditz showed up and messaged him with his scouter. Vegeta remembers how he said that acquiring the Dragon Balls were going to be a pain the butt since his sister, Goku, and her friends almost killed him and that they were all under going training. And now with her so easily beating Nappa to a pulp and still managing a cute face and parting, the Prince of All Saiyans can feel his pride being threatened.

There's only one outcome when Vegeta feels his manly Saiyan pride is challenged….

"Ve… ge… ta." Nappa croaks out reaching a hand out to the short prince who's arms are still crossed. "Help."

Without a word Vegeta grasps his partner's hand. The far larger Saiyan smiles thinking that the proud prince is going to help him. A shit eating grin adorns Vegeta's face as he yanks Nappa into the air. He proceeds to blast the bald man into little bits of ash without a care in his uncaring heart.

"Why did you do that?" The lady Saiyan says horrified.

Vegeta directs a horrible glare at Goku once his attention is refocused on her….

"W-why are you glaring at me like that?" She says shrinking back a bit at the intensity.

"Fight me… right now." He says.

"What? Your just killed your partner and one of the last people of your race. Don't you feel even a little sad? Any sort of remorse?" She says crossing her thin arms under her chest not feeling very secure especially with that intense glare coming from her opponent.

"Just fight!" He commands and his eyes flash revealing that he's not above getting angry.

Multiple black eyes blink at the other set of blazing dark eyes that show absolute anger. None of them except Vegeta and a slightly hesitant Goku wishes for them to fight. Her friends don't think she can win considering how ruthless the prince is and the fact that they haven't seen a glimpse of Vegeta's true power.

"You think you can save me Kakarot like you tried with your brother? I don't care if you or Nappa are one of the last Saiyans, but you should just minded your own business."

Goku makes a face at Vegeta as he continues to glare intensely. She doesn't regret the events that have lead her to here and now. The only wish she has is that Radditz would have joined the Z-fighters and been like her big brother. Unknown to anyone, she wishes she has a family… of any kind. She never bothers to tell anyone because she doesn't see point to it. Thus Vegeta mentioning him doesn't make feel good… at all.

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to Goku like that!" Krillin— ever the defender— shouts at Vegeta.

The Saiyan continues on. "The time you've spent dead has obviously increased your strength. Or are you going to continue to be a stupid failure and back out?"

That makes her a little angry. She's been called a failure and stupid for far too long even though she's beaten some fierce opponents on Earth like Piccolo for example and Vegeta is calling her out and coercing her into fighting by calling her a stupid failure. That's not okay. Her black eyes narrow and she bites her lower lip lightly trying to get it to stop quivering from her strong and mixed emotions.

"Hey! You jackass, don't call her names! Why don't you just shut up and go home! Haven't you killed enough people already?!" Chi-Chi says.

Vegeta isn't paying attention to Chi-Chi though. He doesn't care what a little human has to say.

"Fine." Goku says. "I was just thinking about how much I wanted to fight you and beat you to a pulp. I'll do it."

"Hey! Goku don't stoop to his level!" Chi-Chi argues.

"Come with me." Vegeta says gesturing with a small jut of his neck towards the direction.

Goku and Vegeta exit the clearing leaving behind Krillin and Chi-Chi. All the humans can do is just stare, throw a bit of temper tantrum, and complain. However, they don't follow them knowing they'll most likely get blasted to bits and pieces. It doesn't make a difference to the two Saiyans.

_What's this feeling? My lower belly feels tight…. And, I feel this shiver running through me_, Goku thinks.

Goku giggles lightly with a small smile which in turn pisses off Vegeta even further than he already is. He wishes for her to take this seriously.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not laughing. I'm happy. To think that I can knock you off that high horse of yours." She says putting a small hand on a small hip.

"What did you say? Don't talk like that, you failure."

Black meets black and hers are fierce at his word choice. She's never liked when people call her 'failure'. She's trying her hardest _not_ to be a failure. Vegeta saying something like that when she feels like she's made progress is the equivalent of him slapping her in the face.

"I'm not going to be a failure forever." She says with her black eyes blazing.

"You… a third class warrior like you better not be acting all high and mighty!"

Goku scoffs. "Ha! It's unlike you to lose your cool and raise a fuss. It's so uncharacteristic. Could it be that you picked a fight and then got scared, huh, Vegeta?"

Goku doesn't know why she's egging him on like this. He insults her and he's mean to her so one might suppose she's simply giving him a taste of his own bitter medicine.

"Just bring it on."

"Put on your scouter first. I'll wait." She says pointing to the storage area on his armor.

"I don't need something like that." He says arrogantly.

She continues to point to it except he notices this time around because she raises her slim arms. Vegeta barely glances at it like it's a nusiance.

"Just do it." She says and her eyes are hardening.

"I don't need to check your power level. You're so weak you wouldn't be able to put one knick on me." He says pointing with his thumb at his pale body.

"That's not what I mean. I'm saying you should put it on as a testament to fighting on equal terms as Saiyan and Earthling warriors." She says lowering her arm and crossing her thin arms under chest. Before that she's removed her badge that says she's come from Kame School.

Krillin— who's supper concerned for his best friend and came to see her— looks at the two in surprise. He's mostly surprised at Goku's behavior; she's actually concerning herself about niceties and equality.

"And I'm saying stuff like that is acting high and mighty!" Vegeta argues. "Do you think that we're equal?!"

"No, I've removed my badge that says I'm a martial artist Earthling because I believe I'm stronger than you! You should put your scouter on because you're weaker than me." She says dropping her badge to the ground.

That statement crosses a line with Vegeta. It's a blow to his anger and his Prince of All Sayains pride.

"You're a bitch!" He spits.

"It's because you remain weak and I grow stronger, Vegeta-chan."

They begin to rush each other with the intention of harming each other on the dry mountainous area.

"Kakarot!"

"Vegeta!"

Both of them attempt to punch each other in the face, but they catch each other's strikes with their other hands. They're in a bit of a power struggle until Goku tries to kick him in the face, but Vegeta catches her foot easily. The male Saiyan begins to swing her around by her ankle. However, Goku easily counters this by twisting her body so her tiny palms touch the grass gaining a proper leverage so she can kick Vegeta in the face with her other foot sending him into the air.

Vegeta flips around and aims to punch Goku in the face. However, her training with Kaiō-sama to learn her new technique has improved her overall skills and she easily moved back and tosses him away. Goku approaches without hesitation and throws several rapid punches that Vegeta can counter before she kicks him in the face causing him to land roughly in some bushes causing the rocks behind them to break up horribly.

Goku runs over there and searches the bushes, however she doesn't find him there any longer. He's used some sort of impressive speed to escape another barrage of her attacks. So, the twenty five year old woman flies into the air trying to assess in this mountainous terrain where her challenger has gone. Unfortunately for her, but fortunate for Vegeta the glare of the sun hits her eyes wrong and blinds her for a short moment. That's when the male Saiyan's opportunity to punch her in the face presents itself and he takes full advantage of it. A gasp of pain escapes her lips as she begins to fall with Vegeta coming forward.

Goku flips around mid-air before she lands on a jutting rock properly. She then goes straight at Vegeta punching him in the face. He gasps in pain as he breaks an array of stones on his way down from the fall caused by Goku's punch.

Then the two land properly with a line of rock formations between them and they begin to run with their torsos forward and their shoulders back. Until Goku kicks through the rock and into Vegeta's face. He cries out in pain as the rocks and dust from the boulder blind him. The male's back slams into the gianta wall before he sinks down… still blinded. Goku runs over there and grabs him by the collar of his armor to pull him up against the boulder. The woman then begins with—both fists— punching him repeatedly… either in the face, the ribs or the chest. All of them are her targets and they're slow since she's trying to put some extreme force behind the blows.

"G-Goku…." Krillin says looking at his best friend who's acting and fighting rather viciously.

"Enough already, third class failure!" Vegeta exclaims kicking her away and into the air.

The both of them land on their separate higher level rocks across from each other before flying at each other. Vegeta goes for a punch across the face, Goku dodges and does the same, Vegeta evades it and unwittingly leaves Goku open for a kick across his face. It sends the proud Saiyan flying backwards… again. Both of them land on the sand in front of each other. They're panting and have determination in their eyes.

Then Goku draws back her fists at her sides looking Vegeta dead in the eyes.

The proud male Saiyan can feel his blood pumping with his lust for violence. He can see the young woman is powering up and trying to achieve something of a sort. He continues to watch as her dark tresses of hair tied back into a ponytail whips all around her shoulders and her face is slightly pinched in concentration. As she continues to power up a red aura surrounds her body.

As Vegeta continues to stare in his slightly transfixed state at the pretty female Saiyan until he feels something along the lines of a train colliding against his face. It's fast and hard. The prince then refocuses himself as a thin cylinder of Ki rushes right after the quick young woman. Goku counters him by flying high into the air striking him from behind. He falls forward into a nearby cave and loud crashing sound ensues.

"A-are you okay in there?" Goku asks uncertainly.

There's a short pause before Vegeta answers sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm surrounded by gum drops and ice cream in here."

Her face lights up with excitement. She _loves_ gum drops and ice cream!

"Ooh!" She claps her hands together in elation. "Can I come in there too?"

Another short pause happens before he answers without any sarcasm and truly means it. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I thought you were surrounded by gum drops and ice cream." Goku pouts cutely.

There's a loud roar from Vegeta and all of the rocks burst from his area because of the Ki blast reacting to his anger. Then the proud Saiyan then flies up top in the air.

Of course, that leaves Goku out in the open and on the low ground.

"I don't know what that is that you're using, but it won't work, Kakarot. You cannot defeat me." Vegeta says arrogantly with his arms crossed obviously past his spout of anger.

"I don't think so, Vegeta. This is the Kaiō-ken. It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. But it can only be sustained for a short time, so you have to get the job done quickly." She says. "I'm going to win."

Vegeta scoffs before drawing back his both of his palms back at his sides and one of his legs lift slightly. He then begins building up his Ki. It's obvious what's coming next.

"Gallick Gun!" He exclaims.

"Uh-oh." She says. She begins building up her Ki with her palms at her sides ready to blast him. "Ka… me… ha… me… HA!"

The purple and blue clashes creating a lighter purple. It's a pretty color, but blinding and seizure inducing. Goku notices that the Gallick Gun is inching closer and closer as she's trying her hardest to make Vegeta be the one to take the brunt of the technique.

"Kai…ō-ken… times… two."

It begins to move up some more. She attempts this again since it's not enough. She's going to make sure her training for five years and then a year of training in Kaiō-sama's pay off. She isn't lying to herself when she believes that she's stronger than Vegeta.

_Just one more level_, Goku thinks during her struggle.

"Kaiō-ken… times three." She grunts strenuously.

That's the last power up she needs for the Kamehameha capsizes and hits him full force. However, before the Kamehameha strikes him with the power up Vegeta jerks slightly and the Gallick Gun drifts and curves towards Goku.

She looks at it like a dear caught in headlights. She can't move since she's panting harshly and trying to catch her breath. She used a lot of Ki during that last attack and it's exhausted her. Out of fear and bracing for the purple glob of Ki she closes her eyes and stiffens.

It feels like she's waiting for hours and it still hasn't come, so she tentatively cracks open an eye. Confusion sets in as she looks around with both eyes open. That's when she realizes that she's being held like a football by her big brother, Radditz.

"R-Radditz? What are you doing here?" She says with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

**~Author's Note: Ooh, cliffhanger! I hope all of you enjoyed this so far and I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Also, I apologize for the long update. I was working on other stories.**

**Be sure to follow, favorite and review. :—)**


	6. Genki Dama

**Author's Note:**

**~Thanking Guest Reviewers:**

**—•Freedomzero: Thank you for the review. :—D Yeah, before I started writing this chapter I knew I had to end it with Radditz showing up, you know, fashionably late. ;—P Also, there's going to be lots of surprises when it comes to genders and characters in this story. I hope you enjoy it. :—)**

**—•Guest: I understand you want uniqueness when it comes to pairings. I feel the exact way about certain pairings too, like I'm kind of sick of the Bulma and Vegeta thing. I probably am risking flames and angry mob of fans hunting me down by saying this (seriously, the fans are really intense), but that's how I feel. I mean I like the pairing and all, however it just gets tired after awhile. Another reason I think the Vegeta and Goku thing is popular is because they're rivals as well… although it's a very one sided rivalry however in this fic I plan to change that. Oh, before I forget, about the Krillin thing, you're right about the whole 'boys and girls can remain friends without love involved', but friends that fall in love really yank at your heart and soul… especially if something happens to either one of them. However, I haven't decided my main pairing yet though, so be sure to keep reading. :—)**

**—•Vegetaloverr: Wow, a big Vegeta fan, huh? Me too! When I first saw Dragon Ball Z I legitmately thought Vegeta was pretty hot and thought he was pretty cool. Okay, enough fangirl-ing over bad ass anime characters. Alright, I can see why you might hate yaoi because if you're not into it you're most likely going to cringe and hate it. It's either you love it or hate it *shrug*. I personally adore yaoi, when I was like twelve or thirteen I was _OBSESSED_ with yaoi, but I've calmed down when it comes to it these days. And just so you know there isn't going to be any yaoi in this fic, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. :—) Also, I can see why you wouldn't like Krillin and Goku, but it would somewhat kind of sort of make sense. Eh. Anyway, comparing that to Vegeta and Chi-Chi hahaha, that would be hilarious if they could actually make it work… ooh, they're children would be demonic. :—)**

**—•NatNicole: Yeah, me too… I think it's absolutely hilarious when characters that typically don't get mad when they're in certain situations, like fighting for example, end up furious. Although, I can't take credit for that joke; it goes to Team Four Star who made the Dragon Ball Z Abridged. If you haven't seen it, you ought to. :—) Also, I'm glad you like the fight scenes, I work hard on those. :—D Radditz shall be explained in this chapter most definitely and I like the brother-sister bond they share. Oh, the Chi-Chi and Radditz thing… hahahahaha, that's hilarious. I like it. :—D**

**~Chapter Six: Genki Dama~**

"Oof!" She exclaims when her big brother drops her to the ground.

She's already in pain, the Kaiō-ken isn't something that's used lightly. It wears on the body and not a fun power up when you have to use it more than once. However, despite the mild erupting in her body, she stands looking at Radditz in confusion.

"I'm here to help you, isn't obvious?"

"But _why_?" She says completely shocked.

Just then Krillin and Chi-Chi show up right beside her thinking it's the perfect time for that to happen. Plus, they don't know if Radditz is here as a friend or as an enemy. Goku may get on their nerves from time to time, but she's one of their dearest friends.

"Goku, what's going on?" Chi-Chi asks scowling at Radditz.

"Yeah, you'd think the guy would know when to stay away." Krillin says giving Radditz a similar look.

Radditz gives them a look in return that kind of makes Krillin cringe and hide behind Chi-Chi's leg. Though the dark haired woman crosses her arms over her chest and stands her ground. Not a lot of things scare her and Radditz isn't one of them.

"Do you want to fight, little man?" Radditz says snidely.

"Come on, guys." Goku says putting a small hand on Radditz shoulder whilst stepping in between them.

Goku may adore fighting more than most things; however fights like these where it's just testosterone flaring and clashing, she finds it annoying. So, she steps in between them and tries to prevent it… even if she's under the notion that Vegeta is dead.

Goku continues. "What are you doing here, Radditz?"

"Like I said before, I'm here to protect you and help you." He says sincerely. "While I was gone, I had a lot to think about. First I thought the most important thing was to serve our prince…, but I realized some things are more important than the Planet Trade Organization… like family. Blood runs thicker than water."

His expression is completely serious, Chi-Chi and Krillin are rather shocked, and Goku's eyes are beginning to water up and shaking smile is forming on her lips. The three of them think she's going to burst into tears, but instead she squeezes him in a crippling hug.

"Thank you! Yea! I finally have a big brother!" She exclaims.

Krillin and Chi-Chi sweat drop as they both exchange looks with each other. Goku really can't read the situation and she's also most likely crushing Radditz's ribs into fine bone powder.

"Ka… Kakarot!" He chokes out. "You are crushing me."

"S-sorry." She says sweetly whilst releasing him. "Anyway, you came in a little late… I defeated Vegeta. I didn't want to kill him though…."

She's pouting. The truth is she's wished to ever kill anyone… even if they're as nasty and ruthless as Vegeta. Goku, unless she's royally pissed off, would never kill anyone. She, despite all the fighting and love for it, has a gentle soul and a cutesy personality.

Just then, a small and lean body slams down on the ground sounding as if it broke in a few places. Though with his strength it's not likely… Vegeta's always been a tough guy.

"What was that?" She says scratching her temple in confusion before flying over there.

She sees that it's Vegeta and the corner of her lips quirks. She really didn't mean to kill him; she's not a killer by nature… when she busted her head on that ravine as a baby.

"Is he dead?" Chi-Chi asks bluntly.

"Yeah, I'm going to at least burry him."

She's about to get on her knees and start digging to make a sort of makeshift grave. Tears are welling up in her eyes because the guilt is creeping up into her… even if she didn't mean to kill him and Vegeta is an evil doer and all, but any normal being would feel the guilt.

Suddenly, before the tears are about to break free from her dark eyes a hand winds around her throat. She makes a soft strangled noise as the masculine fingers cut off her air supply. Vegeta is making them both stand as he rises. Goku is trying desperately to pry his fingers off of her neck. The prince's face is mere inches from hers as a smirk crawls on his face.

"No, Kakarot, it is you who's going to be buried. I don't care if you're a woman or not… I'll still be the one to kill you with these bare hands." Vegeta begins to cackle sadistically.

"Kakarot!" Radditz exclaims.

He flies quickly over to rescue his little sister, but Vegeta— even injured— is faster. The prince lets go of her neck and then with his other hand he punches her in the stomach. With a soft cry Goku goes flying towards her friends and both Krillin and Chi-Chi catch her.

The young woman is fighting for breath as she shakily gets back to her feet. She witnesses her brother get smacked down to the ground before Vegeta flies high into the air. He's still smirking.

"Well, would you look at that? The full moon is almost out."

Krillin and Chi-Chi exchange looks of panic. Of course, they know what happens when Saiyans see a full moon… they transform into giant apes. Goku and Radditz don't see an issue with it. The female Saiyan doesn't see an issue with it because she doesn't understand what's going to happen and the sonic the hedgehog rip off figures he'll transform as well.

Vegeta begins laughing maniacally as his teeth begins to change into fangs, his muscles bulge, his body gets extremely hairy, and he grows to an incredibly large size. It seems Radditz is in the same state. Everyone that's in their original form is either really shocked, screaming in fear (Goku) or quivering in fear (Krillin).

Chi-Chi grasps the back of Goku's shirt as she tries to fly away for her own safety as the Saiyans in their Great Ape form clash.

"Goku, calm down right now." Chi-Chi says. "They're not even going after you. Chill out."

"We really should get away though." Krillin says as the ground shakes horribly.

"Wet your pants a little?" Chi-Chi teases with a small smirk.

"No." Krillin looks really uncomfortable.

Chi-Chi's smirk just grows and Krillin then has to stop it by saying something else. He must hide the truth!

"Let's get out of here, they're coming closer!" He exclaims.

That's the truth. The two Saiyans are coming closer in fact Radditz almost steps on them. It's only because Vegeta bites him on arm anomalistically drawing lots of blood. They continue to go at it and it's obvious Radditz is on the losing side.

Goku is shaking as she looks at the two of them duking it out. She remembers when she was little living in the forest she always wanted a monkey, so her Grandpa Gohan gave her one and she was so happy. Little did she know that not all monkeys are friendly, so the evil little creature threw its feces at her, broke out of the cage, and bashed her with its monkey fists. Yeah, it's scarred her for life.

"I'm going to destroy the moon." Chi-Chi says. "But, we need to build up a powerful enough attack to finish off that insane bastard once and for all."

"I've got one. It's Genki Dama… it's going to take a little while to make it though." Goku says.

"We don't have another choice." Chi-Chi says sounding annoyed. "Start charging, we don't have a lot of time."

Goku does as she's told and puts her hands in the air and begins to gather Ki from all things on Earth: warriors, trees, plants, animals, and inanimate objects. She's gaining its Ki and the five minutes are almost up….

"Done!" She says as she looks up at the big blue thing in the sky.

That's when Chi-Chi sends an energy blast into the sky that hits the moon in space directly. The moonlight stops shining and the only thing glowing in the sky is the Genki Dama. Radditz and Vegeta drop from the air and plummet to the Earth smacking down hard.

"Booyah! Bitches!" Goku shouts loudly.

She lobs the giant glob of Ki at Vegeta with all of her might. The Prince of All Saiyans is surprised for like half of a second before he simply dodges it by flying out of the way as he's attempting to catch his breath.

"God dammit!" She says in frustration with her eyes closed.

Krillin who flew over to the other side of the place— solely to avoid Chi-Chi who's inevitably going to make fun of him with the little topic they were discussing earlier— steps up to the plate… sort of. He just happens to be directly in front of the big attack.

"Krillin, you can reflect it if you're pure of heart! Are you pure of heart?!" Goku shouts cupping her hands to make a louder sound since she's on her knees at this point.

That's a good point. Is he pure of heart these days? He wasn't years ago since he couldn't fly on the Nimbus. However, many things have changed since then and he.'a a different person now. Well, it's time to put that to the test… Krillin's hands are in front of him.

_BOING_

The Genki Dama bounces off of Krillin's small hands and knocks him back as its hurling towards Vegeta who can hardly put up a fight any longer. He takes a direct hit and everything turns into a bright blue seizure inducing light show in the darkness of the night.

"AAAAAAaaaaahhhh!" Vegeta screams as the sound fades out.

Goku who's pretty worn out flies down there slowly with her aching muscles. She checks up on Radditz as Chi-Chi and Krillin join them. A small smile graces her lips; she and her friends won against Vegeta the Prince of All Saiyans.

"Are you alright, Radditz?" She asks.

"Fine." He croaks.

Her smile just grows as she collapses to her knees in exhaustion. It was a tough ass fight and no one can blame her. No one really wants to mess with Vegeta unless their stronger than him or they want to end up in a morgue.

Then, so very much like earlier today, Vegeta smacks hard on the ground near where he originally landed on Earth. They stare at him and he doesn't move for awhile….

"I guess we can burry the bastard now." Chi-Chi says walking up to the Saiyan.

"Still alive!" Vegeta says and Chi-Chi jumps in surprise.

_Oh come on!_ Krillin, Goku, and Radditz think, annoyed.

The proud Saiyan is crawling back to his little pod trying to get away. He can't fight any longer and staying on Earth at this point will not do him any favors whatsoever. It's either leave or die and Vegeta doesn't want to die. He's going to sleep this mess of a day off like a bad hang over.

"You're not going anywhere!" Chi-Chi shouts. "You think you can kill all of our friends and threaten our lives and just leave?!"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Vegeta says honestly.

Chi-Chi bares her dagger bringing it up and ready to stab him to death. "I'm going to end this and you! Right now! NOW DIE!"

She's about to stab him in the face, but a single voice stops her from finishing off Vegeta.

"Chi-Chi, wait!" Goku shouts.

"Why are you defending this bastard?" Chi-Chi says.

"Because… he may possibly be pure evil and not care an ounce about anything, however I felt the same way about my brother when I nearly killed him. There's still hope… even if he's not my family." She says and Vegeta ignores her and doesn't look at her. After a short pause she continues with a more grave and hushed tone. "What happened to yours? I know that's why you wreck things and beat me and everybody else up, but if you want… we could be friends. You could stay here on Earth, we could hang out and you wouldn't have to be mean and lonely. I think you could be a good person if you weren't always alone all the time. You can leave if you want, but just know that—"

Vegeta is shaking angry. Throughout this very open and personal speech of hers he's been having trouble voicing his _distaste_ through his rage. Well, he's got it under enough control for the prince to at least speak.

"Just shut your mouth!" He hisses shaking with anger. "You know nothing about me! I love destroying things because I am the Prince of All Saiyans filled with pride you could never feel! I would **_NEVER_** become friends with a low level warrior like you or live on a mud ball of a planet like this!"

This entire interaction between Goku and Vegeta has shocked Chi-Chi into silence and has kept her from moving a muscle….

Even though Goku hasn't known him very long or interacted with him except in brutal ways she still feels a slight sting. She can't help it, the silent tears unexpectedly slides down her cheeks and that her bottom lip begins to quiver. Despite being a tough girl muscle wise she can be incredibly fragile when things like this happens, Vegeta has hurt Goku's feelings and the tears are reactive to any sort of big emotional response.

"Just go then." She says and she internally chastised herself for the sob that rips from her throat.

"Awww, did I hurt your little girl feelings?" Vegeta teases harshly.

Yes. Yes, he did and the way he's continuing to lash out at her is _not_ helping the situation whatsoever. In fact more tears run down her face and now sobs are beginning to break free. If Vegeta didn't have so many layers of mean coiled around his angry little heart he would probably feel guilty for causing this woman to cry. However, that's not the case and he doesn't feel remorse at this point in his life.

Goku just sobs and turns her head away as Vegeta climbs into his ship and takes off. The Prince of All Saiyans makes his escape and doesn't look back. He hooks himself up to the healing facilities and just sneers.

_Pft, friends with that Saiyan woman? She may be one of the last of our kind, but she's not worthy of being a Saiyan!_ Vegeta thinks ruthlessly.

He shakes his head lightly trying to clear his cheeks from their slightly flushed state… never has he been so caught off guard and embarrassed.

**~Author's Note: Well, this is a fun chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed, followed, favorited, and reviewed. That would be cool. :—D**


	7. Determination

**Author's Note:**

**~Thanking Guest Reviewers:**

**—•Freedomzero: Yeah, I like Radditz and Goku's brother and sister bond so far. It's kind of cute actually. Also, the person whom Goku goes Super Saiyan over is a mystery… for now. That would take all of the fun out of it. And thank you for the review. :—D**

**—•NatNicole: Thank you for the review and thank you for thinking that was a pretty cool chapter. Also, I always try to make things funny and light hearted since this is Dragon Ball Z and I can't say it's all from my imagination… I get a lot of ideas and inspiration from Dragon Ball Z Abridged. :—D And, the Vegeta and Goku dialogue was inspired by Lilo and Stitch (who doesn't love that movie?). Although, Stitch never yelled at Lilo like that, so it's not like it's a direct copy from it. :—) Anyway, thank for the review, again, and I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic.**

**~Chapter Seven: Determination~**

The sun shining, the birds are twittering, and everything in the room is blindingly white and disorienting. That's the image the leading heroine wakes up to and let's not forget all of her friends… that are alive. That would be Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Radditz, Ox King, Rōshi, Yajirobe, and Korin.

Goku, of course, smiles widely and happily.

"Yea! All of my friends are here!" She cheers and then begins to cough horribly. She then recovers and says rather meekly. "Ow…."

"So, Goku, how goes the recovery?" Rōshi asks.

She pauses shortly before saying, "Well, the doctor said I should be fine…, but it could be several months until I'm able to do anything. With the crushed ribs, the broken arm, and the brain damage… and the brain damage… and the damage…. Oh hey, Master Rōshi when did you get here?"

All of them just blinked at each other back and forth wondering if this little problem would be fixed. Goku was stupid before the grueling fight with her fellow Saiyans, but she never malfunctioned like a broken record like that.

"Um… Son Goku, you have another visitor here to see you," the doctor informs her looking over his beige clipboard.

"But, all of my friends are here."

"Not all of them."

Pretty black eyes look up to see equally as black eyes and skin. She remembers Mr. Popo when she trained on Kami's look out… that was when she was still a runt. He's friendly enough, but the training conditions weren't.

"Oh hi Mr. Popo, what are you doing here?" She says in a friendly tone.

Most would find this genie pretty scary simply because of his appearance, but that sort of thing doesn't really register with Goku. She's never judged anyone by their appearance; she's too pure hearted for that.

"Kami is dead and the only way to wish your friends back to life is to use the Dragon Balls on Kami's home planet, Namek," Mr. Popo informs them.

"Namek? That's not a planet I've ever heard of," Bulma says like an after thought.

"Oh yes, you," Mr. Popo says nodding his head towards her. "I need a scientist since the only way to get to Namek quickly enough is to use Kami's old ship… and it needs repairs. And this is a carpet made for two.

Bulma immediately looks creeped out. Even if it's a little over the top most wouldn't want to get on a carpet with a stranger to go to a far away place where no one would know what would happen to you. This is even more potentially dangerous considering no one can be wished back to life at the moment….

"Uh…," she looks around desperately and then finally finds what she's looking for. "Ha! We don't need your help. I got right here two of the remotes to the crashed Saiyan ships. I'll have to do is punch in these coordinates and—"

She's cut off by the two pods exploding on TV screen because she typed in the wrong things. Then the TV goes fuzzy and she's left shocked at the outcome. The others in the room look at her expecting her to go with Mr. Popo.

It drags on too long so Rōshi snaps at her, "Come on, Bulma, stop being such a scaredy cat and get on the carpet with the scary genie!"

"Fine!"

She hesitantly approaches the window sill where Mr. Popo is casually floating on his magic carpet. Carefully she climbs on the carpet and in the next second they disappear from everyone's sight.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Goku pouts. She wants to go to Namek and help save her friends that died fighting her fellow race. Radditz, Krillin, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are going. The fighters and the scientist necessary to pilot the ship. She feels left out.

"Well bye now, Goku," Krillin says with a smile. "Don't worry, we'll wish our friends back!"

Chi-Chi and Radditz wave their farewells before the head off with trailing behind rather reluctantly. He doesn't like seeing his best friend upset even if she's being a spoil sport about not being able to go with.

"Bye guys," she says all huffy.

That's when Rōshi clears out after Goku had to hit him with her cast for trying to grab a breast. Oolong follows and so does Korin. She's all alone and decides that the only thing left to do is try and sleep again. Unfortunately, that's been her past time for the last few weeks….

Suddenly, she feels a hand squeeze lightly at her upper arm and a finger poke her several times against her forehead.

"Wake up… wake up… wake up…," a deep and gruff voice deamands of her.

Goku immediately sits up looking at who is disturbing her sleep since everyone she knows is off doing their own thing. It's Yajirobe. Why is he here? She hasn't seen him in years and he was totally too chicken to fight alongside everyone against the Saiyans.

"What do you want, Yajirobe?" She asks curiously.

"I've just stopped by with special order from Korin of Senzu Beans. He had a feeling you and your friends would need them. Take 'em or leave 'em."

He drops them on the bedside table and leaves with a soft slam of the door. She just blinks at him with her black eyes looking curious and child-like. She then shrugs and figured that he's being all stiff and mean because he has another rock up his butt.

"Yea! Now, I can help my friends!" She claps her hands together cutely with absolute glee. "Well, down the hatch!"

She takes a Senzu Bean and drops in her mouth, chews and swallows. An immediate reaction occurs: her body heals, her lean muscles bulge back to full strength, and the casts and wrappings rip off her body and land on the floor. She then leaps off the bed with a smile of pure elation.

"Naked time!" She shouts flinging the hospital clothes off of her and dresses in her usual clothes.

The woman then begins to do light stretches feeling her muscles and joints loosen up with use. It feels good to be back at one hundred percent again.

Goku grabs the bag of Senzu Beans and decides to leave the hospital in the quickest way possible: through the window. Certain human customs are still lost on the Saiyan, she did grow up in isolation after all….

"WHEE!" She cries in absolute joy into the morning air.

_Off to Bulma's place_, she thinks as she flies upon her Nimbus.

After a few minutes she lands in front of the Briefs' residence where a big ship is sitting in the lawn. She just blinks at the atrocious thing on that sends people into space at vast distances. Goku thinks it looks pretty cool.

"Oh hello, Goku!" Mrs. Briefs says tossing her watering can away with her eyes closed.

"Hi, Briefs-san!" Goku says in the same extremely cheery tone.

"It's so nice to see you!" She exclaims even though she never opens her eyes. "You've grown into such a pretty young lady!"

"Thank you!"

The woman who's hair is blond short and poofy leads Goku to the ship. She then leaves her with a short wave as she enters her home. The Saiyan finds her to be a nice lady ever since she met her at a young age.

"Well bye!" She says with a wave and a smile.

The young woman then turns towards Mr. Briefs who's coming out of the ship's center. Goku's still smiling even to the old man smoking a cigarette with little puffs coming out. Not many things make her unhappy; she's a happy person… almost all the time.

"Hello Goku, are here to see the ship?" He asks gesturing a hand for her to go first to let her in.

"Yepper doodles," she says brightly stepping in the main area.

Her dark eyes scan everything before her: the gravity machine, the main frame where all the buttons and three big screens are, and the place where there's a hall leading to other rooms. She figures this place is pretty cool.

"This ship is awesome! Is it ready to take off?" She asks swiping her thin fingers across the surface of a table.

"Goodness no! I haven't even installed a cappuccino machine," Mr. Briefs says looking at her like she's crazy.

"But, I don't even drink coffee!" She says annoyed and her voice gets a little high pitched too.

"It's not coffee, Goku, it's cappuccino," Mr. Briefs says. He walks over to the control panel and continues to speak. "Now, stay away from this general area. Do not press the start button… the start button. Do not press the start button. Now, I'll be right back."

He leaves and shuts the door softly. Goku is frowning; she doesn't enjoy being talked to like that and she wants to get to Namek as quickly as possible. She wants to grow ever stronger and defeat powerful enemies that she couldn't ever think about defeating.

Goku presses the button and like lightening she blasts off into space. Ain't nobody got time for cappuccino, especially when you're a Saiyan.

Immediately, Mr. Briefs appears on the screen after Goku finishes screaming in terror. Her heart rate then calms down as she stands before the screen. She's fairly happy, but Mr. Briefs isn't at all. He's actually seething.

"Goku, you idiot!" He shouts. "You've blasted off into space and I told you the ship isn't ready! Could you at least stay away from the Gravity Machine!?"

"The Gravity Machine? Does that mean… if I turn it up I can get stronger like on Kaiō-sama's planet?!"

"No, what I'm saying is it'll crush your bones! The detrimental effects could be catastrophic, you may never walk again!"

"Sorry, but I've got a train," she says sweetly turning off the Skype.

The young woman practically skips over to the Gravity Machine. She bends over and starts to flip through the controls. She figures she must start out simple as she begins at twenty times Earth's normal gravity… since Kaiō-sama's planet is ten times Earth's normal gravity and she's already trained at that level.

"Goku…," she hears Kaiō-sama's voice in her head. "you must listen to me.

"Oh hey, Kaiō-sama, heehee, I can hear you in my head," she giggles softly as she begins doing lounges.

Soon after that short giggle she can't do that any longer. She's undergoing some tough training. It gets her winded. To the point that she can't speak well.

"Okay…, sweetie, you need to stay away from one alien on Namek in particular and he's even stronger than Vegeta. His name is Frieza." Kaiō-sama sounds incredibly uncomfortable.

"Yea! Sounds like fun!" Goku says with glee as she feels the burn all over.

"Goku no! This is nothing like Vegeta, it's much _much_ worse."

"Uh huh?" She says beginning to feel excitement course through her veins.

"He is known throughout the galaxy as the most terrifying and evil person there is."

"Really?"

"He's conquered hundreds of planets and slaughtered billions of people!"

The girls begins to cheer and squeal in excitement. She gets to play the heroine again to not just Earth, but the entire galaxy. Who wouldn't be excited especially when you're like Goku… an excitably young woman.

"Stop it! Stop getting excited! Now promise me, that you will not under any circumstances fight him or go anywhere near him," he says super sternly.

"But, Kaiō-sama…," Goku whines.

"PROMISE ME!"

"Oh alright, I absolutely promise I will not— click! BUEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"S-she hung up on me!" Kaiō-sama says in absolute shock. "How the hell did she even do that?!"

**Author's Note: Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of short, but it was fun to write. :—) Well, continue to enjoy it, follow, favorite, and review. That's much appreciated! :—D**


	8. It's Namek Bitch: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**~Important Details~**

**Well, this chapter was a bitch and a half to get started. I don't know why, but I hope I did a good job on this chapter. I feel I did so. :—P I hope the proceeding chapters won't be such a pain to start or finish. Well, enjoy. :—D**

******Also, before I forget… I wish to thank all of you that have voted on my poll. I've gotten quite a view voters and a good idea of what I am going to do about my pesky pairings. Thank you so much! :—D**

**~Thanking Guest Reviewers~**

**—•Guest: Same girl… or boy…. That's why I made Goku a woman because I didn't want to write a female OC that's either full or part Saiyan and find out how she works out in the story. So, I thought who would be absolutely adorable as a girl and would effect the story line as well. Obviously, it's going to be the main character Goku. :—D ****Plus, I knew that Fem Goku (though I had a feeling this might be a tired theme) would gain more readers than an OC.**

**—•Jo: Yea! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! :—D That makes me really happy, so be sure to keep reading. :-)**

**—•NatNicole: You're in luck. :—D In this chapter it shall feature what the changes are to the Namek Saga. By the way I love the Namek Saga the best. It's because a lot crap went on and somehow all worked out where the heroes and antiheroes get much stronger than before and kept beating up stronger guys that came around whilst retrieving the Dragon Balls. :—D**

**~Chapter Eight: It's Namek Bitch: Part 1~**

It's awkward. It's been quite a while since they've been traveling in space and everyone is a little stir crazy from being in a space ship without going out and interacting with different people. Also, they've been having trust issues with Radditz. So, it's been mostly quiet for that reason.

"So…," Chi-Chi begins in her usual apathetic tone. "are you going to betray us and steal the Dragon Balls for yourself?"

"Chi-Chi!" Krillin and Bulma exclaim.

This isn't the first time these two and other friends of hers has had to intervene like this. Chi-Chi has always been a blunt person and it's usually combined with her temper. Though, right now she's not anger, but depending on Radditz's answer that could flip in a second.

"No."

It's to be expected that he would say something like that. However, Chi-Chi's not done questioning him yet. It's going to take some more explaining to satisfy her. And considering her explosive temper and female fists of furry, he might want to give a decent answer.

"I don't think a simple 'no' is going to cover it," she says with a bit of anger lacing her tone. Bulma and Krillin exchange worried glances. Chi-Chi continues. "'Cause to be honest when me and Goku were kicking your ass you didn't seem to care one bit that she died or that stronger Saiyans came around and nearly wiped us all out. Then you come around like it's no big deal and helped save us."

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you!" He snaps. "Maybe all of you should thank me instead of questioning me!"

There's a small pause in dialogue. Chi-Chi is staring off and away angrily with her arms crossed over her chest and Radditz is glaring at her. Krillin and Bulma are uncomfortable, they know that these two have a temper and they love to fight. It's not a good combination at all.

"Thank you," Krillin says with a small smile obviously trying to break the up the awkwardness. Everyone stares at him like he's stupid or as if they didn't understand him. Krillin repeats himself. "Thank you for helping us out. Vegeta probably would have killed us all if you didn't show up. So, let's all find the Dragon Balls and… not, you know, kill each other."

There's another short and uncomfortable pause. The scowl on Radditz's face isn't disappearing and neither is his arms crossed over his chest.

The Saiyan finally says gruffly rather uncomfortably, "Well…, you're welcome."

Bulma has to excuse herself and exit to the bathroom. She is currently placing her face in a towel and smothering her obnoxious laughter. She'd never though she'd hear a huge muscly Saiyan man saying that and still trying to look intimidating.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Soon enough the four of them land on Namek. It's considerably nice… although the color swap with the grass and the sky is rather disorienting. There's a silence for a moment until one of them speaks.

"Well, this is as boring as shit," Chi-Chi says in her usual tone. "Where are the Dragon Balls already?"

Krillin, Bulma, and Radditz agree with her. Planet Namek doesn't have technology, the colors are complete opposites of how they're supposed to be, and there's nothing to do except farm. Boring.

Bulma checks her Dragon Radar which also works for Namekian Dragon Balls.

She informs them about what she sees, "We're already picking up four Dragon Balls."

"See now we just need to find them, wish our friends back and head on home," Krillin says optimistically still with his hat on.

"That looks to be a fellow Saiyan pod. It must be Prince Vegeta," Radditz says.

"And those four Dragon Balls are on the move," Bulma informs them again.

Krillin begins to scream loudly in fear surprising his friends and making them cringe slightly. It quickly annoys everyone, but the first to react like a short circuit is Chi-Chi. _That_ doesn't surprise anyone.

"Shut it, you idiot!" Chi-Chi exclaims punching him on the side of the head. "You're going to attract enemies!"

Krillin shuts up, but it's too late with the being discovered portion…. Two of Frieza's men show up in front of them. One of them is lavender skinned with orange hair and the other is a deep purple and hairless.

"Radditz, what are you doing hanging around with these guys?" Orange beard asks the Saiyan.

"I don't see how any of that's your buisiness," he says with his arms crossed and his face pursed in a scowl.

"Should we kill him?" Purple skin asks.

"No man, he could still be on our side."

"It doesn't look like it…."

The two continue on in annoying and meaningless argument and totally ignoring the people they're threatening. Krillin and Chi-Chi exchange a look between each other and smirk.

"… your mom— ow my face!" He exclaims when Chi-Chi kicks him in the head.

"HA!" Krillin exclaims punching the other guy in the face.

Both of Frieza's men clashed before falling into the water. Krillin and Chi-Chi effectively took care of those two. The two land back to where their friends are and wonder what's next that they should most likely do.

Suddenly Radditz says something, "Let's get in the cave over there…. There's several high power levels approaching."

"What are you talking abou—" Krillin begins. He sees several white dots in the green sky approaching. Then he says in panic. "Oh my god, get in the cave!"

As all of them pass by the heroes are hiding with their backs against the cave walls. They've lowered their own power levels as well, so they won't be detected. Once they've passed all of them exit the cave. There's a moment of silence before Chi-Chi breaks it… again.

"Well, those guys have four Dragon Balls; our best bet is to go after them."

"Are you kidding me?" Krillin says. "Those guys power levels were as strong as Vegeta."

"I noticed," she says dully.

"And that one guy in the front… he was like a hundred Vegetas," Krillin says trying to be logical.

"Yes, Krillin, I noticed," she says getting annoyed as she speaks through gritted teeth. "However, if we stay in the cave or the ship… what would that accomplish?"

She has a point, however that doesn't make Krillin any less nervous about his and everyone else's safety. The poor man is afraid of a lot of things… it's no surprise considering the original reason for him becoming a martial artist is so he can impress girls. Though, it doesn't make him any less of a friend.

"Fine, go on without me… I didn't come here to die too," he says nervously.

"You coming Radditz?" She asks.

"Yes, it's time I knock some heads… showing off my Saiyan might."

The two of them fly off in the direction Frieza's men went off to. Krillin and Bulma exchange a worried glance as they disappear in the sky.

"They're doomed," Bulma sighs. "I'm going to call Rōshi. We're _definitely_ going to need back up… and by back up… I mean Goku."

Krillin can't argue with her on that, there's too many powerful enemies here for just them to take on. Poor Krillin, it seems he'll never be able to settle down and raise a family with a pretty woman like he's always wanted to.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Chi-Chi and Radditz are on top of a high hill. They're peering down at their enemies who happen to be interrogating and intimidating some Namekians who are clearly not fighters.

The two of them keep their power level down. On the way here Chi-Chi and Krillin taught Radditz how to sense Ki and lower his power level. The guy asked and they figured it wouldn't be a problem and might actually be useful. Like now per say.

"So, who are these guys…? They're clearly not Namekians because all Nameks look the same," Chi-Chi whispers.

"The one that's in that floating thing… his name is Frieza and he's one of the leaders of the Planet Trade Organization. The others are his men… it seems they want the Dragon Balls."

"Well, no shit sherlock," she says and it's a little too loud.

Dodoria looks up in their direction thinking he's heard something. Chi-Chi places both of her hands over her mouth as Radditz scowls at her. She sure talks a lot of shit and doesn't care about it. It clearly gets on everyone's nerves and might just expose them in this instance.

Dodoria looks away just as Zarbon takes out several elderly and middle aged Namekians. It doesn't effect Radditz whatsoever… he's seen and caused death countless times, however Chi-Chi can feel this anger boiling deep inside her gut. Then green warriors that all look like Piccolo in different clothes show up and they're quickly slaughtered after the enemy's scouters are destroyed. Chi-Chi's anger keeps building….

"Radditz, they're killing them," she says.

"So, it's not my problem."

Now the elder is handing over the Six-star Dragon Ball over to Frieza seeing as he will kill the children he's in charge of. It still isn't calming Chi-Chi down.

"See? Now, no one has to die," Radditz says.

Then suddenly Dodoria shoots a blast of Ki from his finger and kills one of the running children.

"He's still killing them," she says with her teeth grit and hands balled into fists.

"I don't see how that's your problem either," he says earning a glare that's not directed at him.

Then Dodoria snaps the elder's neck leaving him a dead and drooling mess. Then the pink blob heads towards the remaining little child. By this point Chi-Chi is growling and shaking with anger.

"Come on, Chi-Chi we didn't come here to die…. Find relief in a calm stream."

"FUCK THE STREAM!"

She's gone in the next second and kicks Dodoria in the jaw. It sends him crashing through the house. She quickly grabs the kid and flies away. Radditz happens to follow and grab one of the Dragon Balls Dodoria had in his arms.

"Ha!" He says before following Chi-Chi.

He figures that if they waited around for that long and watched all those people get slaughtered he may as well get one of the things he came for. He's rather angry at the young woman for her recklessness.

"You idiot woman, now we have Frieza's top men after us because you wanted to save that little green whelp," he says.

"Don't call me an idiot," she snaps at him. "I couldn't just continue to watch all of them die! Plus I see you grabbed a Dragon Ball before you left. It's not a total loss!"

Soon enough the chase begins since Dodoria sends a beam of yellow light at them. Both of them dodge it and cease their arguing; ain't nobody got time for that. However, that surprise attack causes Dende to slip from Chi-Chi's grasp.

"Ah dammit!" She exclaims.

"Oh no you don't!" Dodoria says squeezing her ankle and effectively stopping her from catching the kid.

The woman quickly fires a red and blast of Ki at his face. Dodoria grunts in pain and releases her as he rubs his face in pain. She then dives for Dende and catches him before she continues to attempt to get away.

As she continues to fly Radditz smirks and delivers a hard blow causing the disoriented pink blob to crash into the water. Then the large Saiyan man lands in front of him with his arms crossed.

Chi-Chi doesn't look back as she lands in front of the ship without Radditz. That may have been a wondrous opportunity to fight a strong opponent, but when she's toting precious cargo, like an alien child, she's not going to get into a fight.

"Where did that idiot go to now?" She says under her breath and to herself.

She puts the disoriented Namekian down on the ground and crosses her arms over her chest.

"So what's your name little green?" She asks with a small smile and a nicer tone than her usual tone.

"My name is Dende," he says.

"Hello, Dende, my name is Chi-Chi and you should probably stick with me… considering what happened back there."

"Well, it's either that or go back to meet the same fate as my brother and father… I am weighing my options."

She doesn't think that she's such a bad person that he would rather die, but hey the kid has had probably the worst day of his life. Also, Chi-Chi isn't one to hit children… and she doesn't really yell at kids that aren't _hers_.

"Come on, I'm going to introduce you to Bulma and Krillin."

The two of them enter the ship and it can be seen that Krillin's changed into his gi and lost the hat he usually wears these days. Bulma and him look at the little green thing in the center of the ship.

"Hey guys, this is Dende. I rescued him. Dende, this is Bulma and Krillin."

"Um… what happened to Radditz?" Bulma asks.

Chi-Chi shrugs, "Beats me."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

"Radditz…, you've got some balls to get the drop on me."

"Funny you mentioned that, I happen to be looking for a set," he says.

"Well, look at Raddish… all grown up and out on your own and trying to move up in the world"

Radditz doesn't really care what he has to say. Dodoria means nothing to him; just another person for him to add to his kill list.

"And look at you, packing away more bacon than Hormel."

"I wouldn't be acting so cocky if I were you. You're just as blind as the rest of us."

"Not quite, while I was traveling with some Earthlings I learned a new trick: I can sense Ki."

"Wait a minute, I get it now! Those little bitch I was chasing was an Earthling! You sent them to lure me away from Frieza!"

"It's pathetic that she so easily got away from you."

Dodoria practically roars in anger… his temper is flaring from Radditz's goading and the Saiyan rushes towards the pink and fat alien. Radditz side stepps out of the way of the ball of Ki blast from his mouth not wanting to take a direct hit of powerful Ki that would surely hurt.

Some quick jabs are delivered at Radditz, but the Saiyan easily punches him in the gut. _Hard_. It goes straight through the old armor and his skin. Dodoria out of instinct and pain grasps the spiky tresses of the Saiyan's hair.

"The blood of the Saiyans are unique and don't you forget it. Every time we nearly die we become that much more powerful and the strength you were once so proud of has become inconsequential. You were much too lazy and for that you must die!" Radditz says.

"Wait! Wait! No!" He screams.

Too late out of his fist Radditz shoots a thick and dark stream of Ki causing Dodoria to descend into a watery grave. The Saiyan just smiles; it seems he'll always be blood thirsty.

**Author's Note: Well, that took longer than usual to update. It's probably because I was thinking on ways this fic could be changed for the Namek Saga before Goku gets there. I think I've got a pretty good idea and interesting set up for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review. :—D**

**Bye-Bye for now. ;—P**


	9. It's Namek Bitch: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**I'm having so much fun with this fanfic. It's going by pretty quickly; soon enough the Ginyū Force will be here and that will be loads of fun. I like the Ginyū Force. :—D**

**~Thanking Guest Reviewers:**

**—•L: Yes, you've come back from the dead (Death Note). If you haven't seen Death Note and just like the letter 'L' you ought to it's great. :—D I'm glad you like reading this series. I hope you keep reading, thank you. :—)**

**—•NatNicole: SALTINESS! Haha, I'm messing with you. :—) Thank you for the review and be sure to keep enjoying this fanfic! :—D**

**~Chapter Nine: It's Namek Bitch: Part 2~**

The two full blooded Saiyans are independently gathering the Dragon Balls. There's no mercy in their actions. Radditz may be on the good side, but he's still brought up with Saiyan ways. That means he's vicious and hard core. Vegeta, on the other hand fights for himself for now seemingly without any redeamable qualities.

"Look everybody a visitor!" One of the elders says in happiness.

Vegeta lands on the blue grass with a slight sadistic smirk on his face. His dark eyes sweep the area in search of a Dragon Ball, he must get his wish for immortality. He wants to be the strongest in the universe in order to kill Frieza.

"Oh boy, a visitor!" The children cry out in elation.

"Have you seen our most prized possession?" The elder continues. "It's a Dragon Ball. However, you must be careful, there are some unruly characters going around destroying our villages."

Vegeta's smirk just widens as he looks at the Dragon Ball. In the next few minutes he spends blasting the entire village into smithereens. He turns the whole place into a barren waste land… which isn't all that different except everything is on fire.

The Saiyan scoffs, "Pft, that was easy. Let's see what else I can find."

He flies away with one of the Dragon Balls in his arms. The other one he places in the lake in front of the village for insurance.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

"Sweet crap, did you feel that Chi-Chi?!" Krillin says.

The woman looks down at the little green thing she found the other day with a little apprehension. Doesn't Krillin realize those are his fellow Namekians? She sympathizes with Dende.

Before Krillin interrupted them they were all enjoying a meal Bulma made. Capsule Corp technology is so handy and quick that it's not even funny. It's hamburger steak and potatoes… a.k.a. it's delicious.

"Uh… Krillin," Chi-Chi begins cautiously.

"Vegeta just _ended_ that village!" Krillin goes on. "I don't think he even needed to kill them either, they didn't put up much of a fight."

"Krillin!" She exclaims punching him across his bald head with a quick swipe.

He grasps his head and whines in pain. He doesn't understand why this time she punched him. He isn't screaming like a fool nor is saying or doing anything stupid… or so he thinks.

"Why did you hit me this time?" He whines.

She just points one of her fingers at Dende with her other hand on her hip. Dende is shaking and looking as if he's going to cry. Krillin immediately feels guilty and stupid for what he said.

"Oh… cripes," he says placing his hands on Dende's shoulders. "Um, it's all going to be fine because they're in heaven now…. Where everyone gets their own little house and everyone's friends. There's puppies and kitties—"

Dende interrupts him, "This sounds totally asinine."

"It totally is," Krillin and Chi-Chi say in unison.

There's a short pause before Bulma enters. She's not happy; during Chi-Chi and Krillin's little scuffle she ended up knocking the entire table over along with the chairs. It's obviously upset her.

"What the hell?!" She exclaims.

"Hey, Bulma, can I borrow the Dragon Radar?"

"Why?!" She says picking up the table with anger.

Krillin looks apprehensively between Chi-Chi and Bulma since they're both two very temperamental women and they've never really gotten along. Though, if it comes down to those two throwing blows it's obvious who's going home in a body bag: Bulma.

"'Cause, Frieza's men, Vegeta, and Radditz— assuming he's still on our side— can't track the Dragon Balls. Now, if we have your Dragon Radar then this will go so much quicker, okay?"

"No! Why will you people leave me alone?! I don't know this place!" She screams.

Chi-Chi shouts back, "Bulma! If we stayed here what would that accomplish?!"

The blue haired woman scowls. She's super pissed off, especially since she can't find anything thing to argue Chi-Chi's point. On the other hand, Dende cowers behind Chi-Chi's leg and clings to it lightly. Krillin wonders if he can somehow leave the ship without dying.

"Just take the fucking radar," she says.

Chi-Chi takes the radar from Bulma before turning back to Krillin and Dende. Having an easier way to gather the Dragon Balls isn't going to be enough. They're going to need power-ups fast otherwise they're going to get pulverized.

"Alright, Little Green, do you know anyone who can help us out… the Dragon Radar isn't enough?" Krillin asks.

"It's Dende. And there's one person. He's the ruler of our people… he was the only one left after all of our people died. We're all his sons…. If anyone can help, it's him," Dende says.

"Then it's settled, you and Krillin are going to see him," Chi-Chi smiles a little evilly.

He looks at her as if she just grew another head. He doesn't understand where she gets the impression that she's the boss of everyone here. If anything he figures he'd be the one to take charge, but no Chi-Chi is the boss ass bitch in this situation.

"Wh-why me?" He questions.

"'Cause, you're the only one we can afford to lose… other than Bulma, but she can't fly."

Krillin whines slightly before he picks up Dende, "Fine."

The two of them leave the ship and take off into the air. Dende is not happy with this arrangement, he prefers Chi-Chi who actually calls him by his given name. Plus, the woman seems stronger than Krillin… and he wouldn't mind nuzzling in those two lumps on her chest….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Before Radditz takes off, he buries the Dragon Balls in a hole to hide them from any thieves. Soon he's in the air and senses a strong Ki coming his way. Then he sees a fairly small figure and an unruly length of black flame-like hair. Vegeta. The two Saiyans stop and land on the blue grass before each other.

"Vegeta, I see you've slaughtered an entire village… haven't changed at all have you?" Radditz teases with arms crossed.

"You have no room to speak," Vegeta retorts. "I can sense Ki too, imbecile."

"How the hell can you do that?" Radditz gives him a questioning look.

Vegeta shrugs.

Until recently Radditz respected the Prince of All Saiyans since he's grown up with the ways of the race they share. However, that's all changed now. Though, he still retains his Saiyan pride.

"What happened to you, Radditz? You used to be a loyal subject of mine, don't tell me you've lost pride in your race like your sister, Kakarot," he smirks.

"I have not lost my pride, I've only lost my pride in you," he confesses. "I've learned to value what truly matters: my family…, Kakarot…, and of course, fighting."

"Pathetic!"

Vegeta then rushes Radditz. He swipes him, hard. The extremely long haired Saiyan doesn't expect it. Vegeta isn't relenting, this fight is more of a beat down then a battle. He's showing no mercy.

A punch from his right and then from his land against both Radditz's cheeks. Then grabs the taller Saiyan's wrists and knees him in the stomach, punches him across the face as he falls back, and finally kicks him in the chin. All of it causes Radditz to crash into a large rock. The older brother just croaks in pain from the assault.

"How quickly bravado goes out the window when you're flat on your ass," Vegeta says approaching him with a smirk on his face. "That's pretty sad."

Radditz grunts before standing unsteadily. No, he refuses to lose… he's come so far and has done so much to just die pathetically and off planet. Anger is boiling in his veins. His primal Saiyan attitude is emerging.

"SAD FOR YOU!"

The last word echoes when Vegeta delivers a devastating kick to his chest and upper arm. Radditz gasps shallowly as his arm goes lax…. It seems at least two of his ribs are broken and his arm. Vegeta shows no mercy even to ex-comrades. Then Radditz roars out in pain as he collapses.

"You lack the cold bloodedness you once had before you met your _bitch_ of a sister, Kakarot. Ha, take that."

He takes off with his Dragon Balls in his arms and feels pretty great about himself. His ego and pride skyrockets… and sadistic happiness elevated too when he sees Zarbon flying throughout the air. Vegeta drops the balls on the ground knowing that he's going to need to use his hands.

Vegeta and Zarbon clash and the just look at each other mid air.

"Vegeta! I've been looking all over for you. It's a good thing I found you; now are you going to come quietly or do I have to make you scream?"

"Oh, you mean like Cui?"

"Oh please, don't send trash to take out the trash."

In a flash of speed Vegeta appears behind Zarbon. The aqua tinted alien turns around to punch the Saiyan in the head, but he catches the strike. The smaller man doesn't leave it there, he flings the flamboyant male away from him higher in the air. Then Vegeta is above him and back kicks him downward to the ground. Zarbon corrects his position and looks around frantically since his target has seemingly disappeared.

"Where is he?"

In the next moment said man kicks him in the butt. The green haired man skids across the blue grass whining slightly.

"Face down with another man beating your ass?" Vegeta teases. "Is it Wednesday already, Zarbon?"

The blue tinted alien stands trying to catch his breath.

He looks over at Vegeta from behind, "Very cute, Vegeta. But, you have no idea what you're getting into."

"Ha! You have got to be kidding me?!" The Saiyan exclaims. "I may have lost to those fools on Earth, but since I got here I've done nothing, but slaughter you cretins! First Cui and then Radditz! I'm two for three and I'm back on top."

Zarbon is not impressed. They're none for being low level warriors, but seeing that he's gotten a cut lip and a few dents from the Saiyan he best not take his chances. No one wishes to piss off Frieza.

"Well, I hope you've enjoyed being on top because I'm about to put you back on the bottom where you belong. You see I've been hiding another side of myself."

"Where in the closet?" Vegeta mutters with his arms crossed.

"Now prepare yourself for the beast within. I should warn you though, this form is entirely different from me in every way."

Immediately his arm, leg, and chest muscles bulge as if they've been pumped with air or water. His face morphs into what appears to be a lizard. His eyes are narrower, his mouth shape is thinner, his teeth are sharper, and he has two little holes for nostrils.

"I'mma rape ya, bitch!" He exclaims.

"To be perfectly honest, you're not that different just a lot less subtle abou— oh my god!"

Zarbon knees him in the stomach, kicks upward, then bunches his two fists together and slams Vegeta's head into the dirt. Then he picks him up and repeatedly slams his head into the Saiyans face. All Vegeta can do is cry out in pain as blood drips down his large forehead.

Meanwhile, Krillin senses what's going on as he flys around with Dende. It kind of amuses him considering all the crap that Vegeta has put him and the Earth through.

"Hey, Little Green, do you believe in karma?"

"What is that?"

"Well, you see karma is where if you do something good," Krillin begins to explain. Vegeta takes a kick to the stomach. Krillin continues. "something good happens to you. And if you do something bad," he goes on. Vegeta takes another two fist strike to the back of the head. Krillin speaks again. "something bad happens to you."

The explanation seems pretty fair and sound to him. If the believe of karma is in fact real then the Buddhist have it right.

"So, if I am good enough then I can have my family back?"

The bald man pauses and gives Dende a look.

"Are you still on about that?"

Then Zarbon picks up his target's unfortunately lax body and chucks him across Namek into a field. The field explodes upon impact. Salt water from the nearby ocean invades in, filling the new crater.

"And that's the end of that," he sighs going back to his normal and preferred form.

Zarbon takes off into the air back to Frieza after he picks up a Dragon Ball Vegeta put away to properly fight. Speaking of the brutally beaten Saiyan man, he emerges from the new lake and gasps for air. He nearly died back there from that brutal and one sided smack down. I guess he now knows how Radditz feels, but does he feel guilty. No.

"W-why did I explode?" He says as he falls unconscious.

Krillin and Dende happen to find come across the fallen prince. Krillin smirks and looks over at the Namekian to see if he's as happy at this outcome as he is. The bald fighter isn't sadistic, but considering the blood on his hands who wouldn't smirk a little?

"This is karma, Little Green," he says.

"Dende and that is it up ahead," Dende says pointing up at the fort.

"Okay, watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything while I'm gone," Krillin says and takes off into the air and out of the line of sight.

Out of frustration Dende kicks Vegeta in the side. Even though the Namekian isn't a fighter type or violent by nature, he feels great anger towards the Saiyan. He's slaughtered many of his people. However, Little Green doesn't expect the body to stir. Uh-oh. Out of a considerable amount of fear Dende begins to back up.

Vegeta stirs some more. He gets on his hands and knees whilst coughing up blood. Very shakily he grasps his arm, stands on shaking limbs, and approaches Dende. A snarl is adorning his features….

"You, little green thing, help me," he commands.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the blood of my people on your hands," he says knowing in Vegeta's condition he can't do anything.

"Oh no…, do not be that guy right now."

"Oh, I'm being that guy right now," Dende says in all seriousness.

"I am literally going to die," he says coughing up more blood.

Why should Dende care? Vegeta just might turn around and kill him after his services are finished. However, he can't pass up the opportunity to toy with him.

"Well, how about this? I'll heal you, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Say my name."

Yes, Little Green… um Dende is very sensitive about his name. Krillin is pushing to this point and he's sick of it.

"Oh. Uhhh…."

"You don't even know my name."

"Oh, I do. It's… uh… um, uh… Little Green?" Vegeta says taking a shot in the dark.

The Namekian laughs dryly at the nickname he hates so much, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. No. No, it's Dende. Say Dende."

"Dende."

That's not enough to satisfy the little guy. He's gone through quite a lot of shit and he's going to mess with Vegeta some more.

"Now say, 'Please heal me, Dende'."

"Please heal me, Dende."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…."

Dende proceeds to place his palms right above Vegeta's chest. Quickly enough, Vegeta is at one hundred percent again because of the magic man healing him with his Ki. Now, because Dende put the Prince of All Saiyans through so much shit, he kicks the little guy in the gut causing him to fly into the lake.

"Good riddance," he says sadistically.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Zarbon is frantically looking for Radditz. His little 'talk' with Frieza has motivated him to move and act quickly. One of the leaders of the Planet Trade Organization is not happy. He wants the Dragon Ball Radditz stole and others he's recovered. And the only way for that to be possible is if he gets the information from Radditz directly.

The blue tinted alien finds the Saiyan barely alive. He grabs him without a word and drags him by his arm to the ship. His destination is the room filled with the Healing Machines. Appule straps in Radditz and just waits for the betrayer to be done healing.

Zarbon re-enters the room after awhile.

"Is he going to make it?" He asks.

"It was a pretty close call there, any later and he wouldn't have made it."

"Why isn't he naked?"

The question hangs in the air. Appule is confused and freaked out by the what he's said. Why should it matter whether Radditz is naked or not? Why would he ask such a thing? Appule just doesn't what's blatantly _obvious_ to everyone else.

"What?"

"In the Healing Machine, I thought you had to be naked."

"No. Why would you think that?"

Zarbon doesn't want to explain his intentions since he doesn't wish for people to know and understand his true sexuality.

"To absorb all the healing… juices. Never mind."

With that he leaves and shuts the door behind him. It leaves Appule in silence for a good moment. He doesn't really know what to make of Zarbon and his _strangeness_. He's just glad he doesn't have to do deal with him on a daily basis.

"Freaks me the fuck out," he says and then turns to Radditz. "I got to admit, no one expected you to turn on us. You were always so loyal, Radditz. What changed you man? Rumors say that it was for a woman. _Lame~_."

In the next moment there's a flash of blinding white light. The Saiyan's Ki rises with anger and annoyance. In the next moment a loud boom resonates from the room. Appule lays dead and Radditz is free from the Healing Machine and is ready to knock some heads….

**Author's Note: Well, a lot of crap went down. Whew, that was intense and funny at the same time. Lots of TFS… gotta say they're pretty funny… duh. :—) I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D**


End file.
